In the Idol World
by EmikoBlue22
Summary: PPGZ and RRBZ both well-known rivals in the idol world. After the girls accidentally ruin one of the RRBZ's concert, they have to repay their debts by joining the same company as them! This means that they'll have to perform together and see each other a lot more. How will this affect their lives as idols and how the fans see them? Adopted from bunnylov3r22-Miku!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! After sending so many messages to the original author, I finally got permission to adopt and continue this story! The original author is bunnylov3r22-Miku.**

 **Note:** Because they are famous they have to keep their secret identities hidden. So, I'll give you a little description of them all below and tell you what contacts they wear when out in public!

* * *

 **Momoko Akatsutsumi- Hyper Blossom**

Age: 17

Height: 5'3 1'2

Weight: 105 lbs.

Specialty: Love songs, ballerina/slow-paced dancing, emotional music

Likes: Pink, Red, strawberries, candy and snack cakes, love topics, comics, romance and mystery TV shows and books

Dislikes: Most vegetables, loud metal music, bugs, and has a great fear of heights

Looks: Long auburn hair, bubble-gum pink eyes, round face, skinny, average height, likes to wear uniforms and costumes, slightly big ears and forehead (which she hates) and B-cup size.

 **(Momoko- blue eyes contacts)**

 **Miyako Gotokuji - Rolling Bubbles**

Age: 17

Height: 5'1 -1'2

Weight: 95 lbs.

Specialty: Happy/upbeat songs/graceful songs, traditional dancing, Japanese dancing, and festival-like dancing.

Likes: Blue, trendy fashion, makeup, designing/drawing, animals, and flowers

Dislikes: Groups of boys, meat, cockroaches/bugs, being alone

Looks: Long beach blonde hair in pigtails that end to her elbows, aquamarine-blue eyes, long eyelashes, bright big eyes, small nose, and full lips. Small and skinny. B-cup **(Miyako- light brown eyes contacts)**

 **Kaoru Matsubara - Powered Buttercup**

Age:17

Height: 5'5

Weight: 113 lbs.

Specialty: Street dancing, pop/metal songs, sad/ strong voiced songs

Likes: Green, Black, sports, dancing, skating, parkour, gymnastics, motorcycles or four-wheelers, spas, and scary/thriller movies.

Dislikes: pink, ghosts, haunted houses, dolls, love topics, over-complimenting, and perverts

Looks: Layered shoulder length jet-black hair, lime green eyes, likes punk and guy clothes, strong cheekbones, thick lips, D-cups **(Kaoru- hazel eyes contacts)**

 **Powerpuff Girls Z's Manager: Professor Utonium/ Ken**

 **Brick Jojo- Mitsu Minami**

Age:17

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120 lbs.

Specialty: Rock or techno songs, love songs, normal-pitched tones, and guitar playing.

Likes: Red, hats, comics, food/snack cakes/candy, thrillers or mystery books/shows/movies, and secretly likes romantic movies or books sometimes.

Dislikes: clingy/loud girls, gossip/rumors, heights, and cheesy movies.

Looks: Cropped/ spiked auburn hair covers forehead, blood-red eyes, muscular arms and shoulders, almost always wears a hat ( **Mitsu-green eyes contacts)**

 **Boomer Jojo- Hiroshi Minami**

Age: 17

Height: 5'5

Weight: 112 lbs.

Specialty: Dancing in general, decorating, violin, higher-pitched songs, drawing and painting.

Likes: blue/ dark blue, clothes, animals, trendy clothes, paintings/posters/drawings

Dislikes: Fights, overly-perverted things, sharks

Looks: Beach blonde hair that spikes at each side, cerulean blue eyes, freckles on his cheeks, good teeth, muscular arms **(Hiroshi- brown eyes contacts)**

 **Butch Jojo- Ichiro Minami**

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: 133 lbs.

Specialty: Drums, street dancing, metal music, baritone-pitched tones

Likes: Bacon, green, sports, skating, basketball, competition, girls, pizza, and spicy foods.

Dislikes: clowns, losing, rejection, purple, pink, romantic movies, rumors/gossip.

Looks: Jet black spiked up hair, very muscular, tall, forest green eyes slanted, light-pale skin **(Ichiro- ponytail with bangs in face, blue eyes contacts)**

 **Rowdyruff Boys Z's Manager: Mojo Jojo**

 **I DO NOT own any of the characters in my story, nor DO I own any of the music that they will or will not sing! Please do not hate at any the choices, I am open for suggestions. :) Thank you all, love you all as usual! XD**

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

Hi! My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, a simple 17-year-old girl! Yet despite being simple, I am also the popular idol, Hyper Blossom! The Professor Utonium and his son decided to hire me under their Shurawa company when he seen my talent for dancing and singing.

"Blossom-chan, it's 15 minutes till we go on!" My new best friend, Miyako Gotokuji said with a smile. Miyako is also 17, yet she is the most beautiful girl anyone's ever seen. She's part of my idol group and she's known as Rolling Bubbles. She's way into fashion and looks good no matter what she wears. Professor Utonium hired Bubbles when she sung at the high school talent show, and I was the one to offer.

"Hai!" I smiled back to her. Suddenly, someone came in the door angrily and sat down at her stool. That was my other new best friend, Kaoru Matsubara. She can be mean spirited but I learned that she is a compassionate person in her own way. She was recruited when we saw her singing and skating at the Townsville park. Now she's known as the famous Powered Buttercup. "What's wrong Buttercup?" I frowned.

"Why do we always have to wear make-up!" She complained while looking at her eyes. Me and Miyako laughed. It was part of the job.

"Are the Powerpuff girls ready?" One of the studio men asked. The Professor looked at us and smiled. That was our idol group name, The Powerpuff Girls Z. Professor's son, Ken, came up with the name. We all mutually like it. When the Professor looked at us we nodded.

"They sure are." He replied smiling. We all got up and gave each other one last look cause we were about to go on a talk show to talk about our newest album, 'Because of You'. It is on the top 10 seller's list and has made number 2 in the most widely talked about.

The clothes we were wearing for today were simple. We wore our tight black dresses, thigh long white shocks, our color boots, and our color jackets that have a yellow P on the front right side and our idol names on the back. My auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, with my favorite pink ribbon, and my bangs on my forehead. Bubbles had her hair in her thick beautiful pigtails that went to the top of her hips. Buttercup's hair was spiked down and fluffed to go around her face to frame it.

"Okay, follow us!" The man said smiling. We followed him to the curtain where we waited to be announced.

"Did you notice some of the studio people looking uneasy?" Buttercup whispered to us. Me and Bubbles looked around in surprise. Sure enough, people were avoiding our eyes, looking nervous. Why is that?

"Well maybe-" Bubbles was interrupted by the host.

"Now, please let us all welcome the famous Powerpuff Girls Z!" The host, Michio Takane, shouted loudly. I smiled, as did Bubbles and Buttercup, and we went through the curtains.

"AH~!" The crowd went wild. We all giggled/laughed as we made our way to our seats waving.

"HOW CUTE!"

"AMAZING AS ALWAYS!"

"I wish I could be like Bubbles!"

"Buttercup is so cool~!"

"I LOVE Blossom's hair!"

The comments went on and on. We used to blush so bad at them, but now were used to it. I don't mean that in a vain way but a good way. It still makes us feel good. Me and the girls sat down and I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

Michio Takane was a famous talk show host. If you were invited to this you were pretty darn known in the idol world. Me and the girls worked hard to get here.

"Hello girls, nice to see you." Michio said as Professor stood beside Buttercup's chair.

"Hello!" We said smiling, Buttercup smirking.

"Thank you for having us." I said politely. Michio laughed.

"So polite! But that's a good thing, right folks?" Michio turned to the crowd who went wild again with answers. "Now...let's talk about your album..."

"Yeah, we worked hard on it!" Buttercup said and earned cheers. Me and Bubbles giggled at her slightly red face.

"Yeah, even I love it!" Michio said laughing with us. "Tell me, did you think you would get this far so fast?" We all looked at each other.

"Honestly, no. It's the fans that got us here." Bubbles said with a warm smile. Michio blushed while me and Buttercup smirked. I crossed my legs.

"Say, out of the other idols, who would you think has the best chance of beating you?" Michio asked and we all stiffened. Suddenly the doors burst open, making everyone look. Then the cheers and gasps started.

I felt myself staring in disbelief and shock. My number one counterpart and rival, Brick Jojo was standing there with his triplet brothers, Boomer and Butch. They were wearing wide grins.

"What!" Buttercup yelled in shock. Butch winked at her and she flushed red with anger. They are ALWAYS doing this to us!

"KYAA THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!"

"LOOK THIS WAY!"

I scowled at Brick as he flashed a wave. Michio was shocked to see two idol groups at the same time. The Rowdyruff boys Z... our rivals since we debuted. They debuted at the same time. We have always been neck in neck with everything we've ever done. It ticks us off.

"We just heard what you said Michio-san." Brick said as they walked to the stage. "And if anyone can beat the Puffs, it's us, the Ruffs!"

"O-Oh...well yes I was leading up to it." He admitted and we stared at him in surprise. The crowd was going crazy and we knew we couldn't exactly fight like we usually do if we're not performing.

Brick came to stand in front of me, Boomer in front of Bubbles, and Butch in front of Buttercup. We were all still sitting down. I felt my eye twitch.

"You won't have much of a chance." I blurted out. He laughed. He was so handsome, I hate to admit. The way his face lights up at a challenge or whenever he beats me. He was wearing his famous Rowdyruff uniform. A white tank top, red jacket with a black R on the middle and his idol name in black graffiti font on the back. He had matching red pants and shoes with roller blades on them. His brothers had the same except dark blue for Boomer and dark green for Butch.

"Why'd you show up?!" Buttercup demanded almost getting in Butch's face. He smirked, making her twitch.

"We just wanted to see our favorite Puffs..."

"Are you going to interfere with our work?" Professor asked with a tick mark. The Rowdies manager, I forgot to mention, was at their side. His name is Mojo Jojo. A middle-aged man that almost has the face of a monkey. He has been Professor's rival forever.

"No, we were invited too." Mojo grinned in success. Our eyes widened as we looked at Michio. He nodded with a nervous smile. That's why everyone was acting like that!

"Take a seat boys," Michio said as some women brought out chairs in between us. I groaned as Brick sat by me, Boomer by Bubbles, and Butch by Buttercup.

"You two are the world's most famous idol rivals. We love seeing you guys together!" Michio said with heart eyes. The crowd went crazy with agreements. I sighed.

"We love to compete!" Boomer smiled and the girls swooned. He always was the lady charmer, most of the time he didn't know it. He is just like Bubbles.

"We are having a concert later this afternoon! An important one! You're all invited~" Brick cooed to the audience, who ate it up. I blinked back my surprise yet...

"What?!" I yelled and Brick chuckled.

"You're invited too." He said smirking. I blushed and sat back in my seat with an angry scowl. Buttercup's eyes were twitching.

"That's great! I'm sure it'll be a big success!" Michio said smiling, oblivious to our obvious distaste. Why did the Ruffs have to be EVERYWHERE?

"After all, we are neighboring companies." Butch added on with his hands behind his head.

 **Oh yeah, that's why.**

* * *

Me and the girls breathed a sigh of relief when we made it back to our dressing rooms. The Rowdies went back to their company to prepare for their concert and we were glad to see them go.

"That was a surprise." Bubbles spoke for the first time in a while. We nodded, but angrily. Bubbles sighed as we all got out of our uniforms and put them to be washed.

I changed into a blue jean skirt with music notes hanging from a chain belt, a pink and red tank top that fit my form and some pink flip flops. I wore matching music note earrings and changed my hairstyle to a bun. I replaced my pink bow with a stringy one because I can't wear my big pink bow in my secret identity form. I put in my pale blue contacts. We have to look this way so no one knows who we really are, except our parents and a few people in the company.

Miyako changed into a light blue dress that fluffed out to her knees, blue flats, blue flower charm bracelet, and matching flower earrings. Her blonde hair was braided all the way to the side, falling to her stomach in a fishtail. Her bangs were tied back with a blue ribbon. She had to wear light brown contacts. It matched so well with her blonde hair, I was jealous.

Kaoru changed into a black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and lime green boots that came to her shin. It had black skulls on the sides. She had navy green bracelets and a black choker necklace. Her hair was the same way but she had her hazel contacts.

"..." We looked at each other in silence and ended up laughing. We were so stressed yet excited to be on Michio Takane-san's talk show, but the Rowdies came. In a way, it's like they returned things to normal.

"Let's go girls!" I said smiling as they followed me in a run. We laughed all the way to Professor's van. He blew a sigh and opened the van door for us.

"Thanks!" Miyako said smiling. We all sat together in the middle. His son, Ken, sat in the back with ear buds in. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Ruby Tuesday's." Professor smiled. Then he looked apologetic. "Sorry for holding out on you."

"So, you did know!" Kaoru yelled and he flinched. Me and Miyako hit her shoulder. "Sorry, so you did know?" We rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, but I knew you'd be a nervous wreck if you knew." He explained as he began to turn the car on.

"This was important to us!" I pouted while crossing my arms. "We should get them back. Like maybe crash their concert?" The girls looked at me in surprise.

"Um girls, that concert-"

"Great idea!" Kaoru laughed clutching her stomach. "Let's do it!" Miyako looked unsure. Me and Kaoru grinned evilly. She sweat dropped.

"Girls, that concert of theirs is important to them to-" Professor said but was cut off by Kaoru opening the door. "G-Girls!" I grabbed Miyako's hand and we jumped out. "Wait!"

"Sorry Professor, but someone's gotta teach them when they need to stop!" I yelled over my shoulder as we ran off. We ran across the streets, making people look at us strange.

"Oh girls!" Miyako suddenly yelled as we stopped for her to catch up. She wasn't so good at sports. "I forgot, we need to at least take out our contacts!" We all sweat dropped. We took them out slowly and put them back in our cases in our purses.

"The building is around the corner..." Kaoru cracked her knuckles in excitement. Because we're neighborliness companies they are really close to us. We began to run for the building again.

 **-At the Jojo company building-**

We ran past the building, knowing they would be having their concert in the grand hall that resided near there. Once we finally got there, the guards were standing at the doors, naturally. We didn't have any tickets to get in.

"I have an idea." I said with a gleam. I looked at Buttercup and she gave a thumbs up. Then we looked at Bubbles.

"E-Eh..?!" She yelled as we pushed her forward. The guards looked at us wearily. Bubbles blinked in surprise. Then the guards gasped. "H-Hi, we don't have tickets but they said we could go..." They blushed.

"Yea! On t-the talk show, of course Powerpuff girls...!" They stammered in surprise. Me and Buttercup giggled. "But first..." We looked at them. "Can we have a picture...? For our kids!" They blushed again.

"Sure!" I agreed as we posed with them. We laughed and thanked them while entering. Bubbles was looking at us annoyed. She hated when we made her do that. "Phase one complete!"

It's been awhile since we've been in this grand hall. We'd know where they were when we heard their music. We knew it by heart by now...since we hear it a lot! We wandered around aimlessly until...

"I hear it!" Buttercup gasped. She pointed at the door. She was about to open when I stopped her. "What?!"

"Stupid!" I growled. "We can't just enter there, let's sneak in the other door."

"B-Blossom-chan that leads to the platform above the stage..." Bubbles mumbled. I nodded with a smile. Buttercup then laughed.

"I get it! We can prank them from above!" She cheered as we smiled. "Let's go!" We ran to the other door around the room. You see, we're not bad people. We just put up with the Rowdies for too long!

We found the door and entered, making sure to avoid Mojo and the other crew. We made our way up the ladder and over the Rowdies. They were singing and dancing.

 _ **[Thanks for The Memories -Fall Out Boys]**_

 **Butch: I'm gonna make you bend and brake... (Brick: It sent you to me without wings) Say a prayer...**

 **Brick/Boomer: but let the good times roll!**

 **All: In case god doesn't show... (Boomer: Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

"S-Sugoi..." Bubbles slurred while being dazed. Me and Buttercup were too stubborn to admit how good they sounded.

 **Brick: But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

Brick twirled and put a hand on the ground then jumps up. I stare a little longer than I wanted.

 **All: "Who does he think he is?"**

 **Boomer: If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys**

Boomer does a handstand with one hand and grabs his feet. Bubbles gasps at his dancing.

While they kept singing I snapped at the girls' arms, getting the girls to look at me instead of them. We'd have to yell to be able to hear each other. Everyone in the crowd was yelling so loud I'm surprised the boys can sing like that. I sweat dropped.

"What are we gonna do?" Buttercup recovered while trying not to watch Butch. I snickered. I looked up and seen the set equipment, blinking in surprise. Wait... Buttercup realized it too. "Good idea, make them sound dumb!"

My eyes widened. That's not what I meant! That's...

"Wait!" I yelled but she didn't hear me as she stood up on the platform and grabbed the rope that she thought had some equipment. She pulled it and it let loose. The platform fell flat.

"Kyaa!" We screamed as we fell when the platform did. We heard all sorts of yelling but my back ached too much to care. I made sounds of protests when someone began to touch me.

"M..." "ssom?!" I opened my eyes and seen Brick's face as he looked worried. His face was inches from mine. I blushed. "Blossom?!"

"B... Brick!" I yelled in surprise. The crowd was murmuring as Mojo was trying to soothe them.

"It's the Powerpuff girls Z!" A bunch of people gasped as the boys helped us up, much to our dismay. I shot Buttercup some glares. If she had just let me finish!

"Are you insane?!" Boomer scolded Bubbles while she looked down blushing. Butch looked pissed as hell.

"What the fuck were you doing, Buttercup?!" He yelled and she glared.

"We wanted to pay you back for always interrupting stuff we do!" She snarled and Butch and the boys paused in shock.

"You were trying to crash our concert?" Brick asked looking at me now. I looked down and nodded. They all started laughing.

"W-What's so funny dammit!?" Me and Buttercup yelled while blushing. They took us to the side and sighed.

"Listen, this concert was important." Brick said and the boys nodded.

"Important just like our talk show?" Bubbles asked raising an eyebrow. Boomer smiled.

"Yes, this concert was raising money for charity!" He replied and we all jolted. FOR CHARITY?! We looked at each other.

"Are you really okay?" Brick asked skeptically. I shrugged him off me and he laughed. "I take it as a yes." Mojo suddenly came.

"I'm glad you girls are okay but…YOU RUINED OUR CONCERT! NOT ONLY THAT YOU COST US REPAIR DAMAGES AND PROPERTY DAMAGES! AND NOW WE HAVE TO GIVE MONEY BACK TO THE FANS!" Mojo yelled at us and we fell down anime style.

"Mojo..." The Rowdies said putting a hand on his shoulder. "They didn't mean to fall..."

"G-Gomenasai!" We said bowing. "We'll make it up!" The Rowdies and Mojo looked at us in surprise.

"But everything has been done." Butch said looking annoyed. I sat up with the girls. We looked at each other. The stage was damaged...there really isn't anything we can do?

"I GOT IT!" Mojo yelled excitedly, surprising us. He got out his phone and made a call.

"Who is he calling?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow. Butch shrugged.

"Do you girls need anything?" Boomer asked while he looked at the damaged platform. "It really is a miracle you girls aren't hurt." Bubbles shook her head.

"If Buttercup listened to Blossom more..." Bubbles said puffing her cheeks out. Buttercup looked shocked and then angry. I snickered.

"Hey now! I thought we all agreed to sabotage these idiots!" She fought and the Rowdies chuckled.

"GREAT! WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT THEN!" Mojo said and then hung up. I felt my smile twitch when he came back with fire in his eyes.

"What did you just do?" Brick asked glaring. Mojo sweat dropped.

"I made a great deal! I'll be a famous company leader!" Mojo sighed dreamily. Buttercup growled. "The Professor is on his way here girls."

"Oh god...why?" I asked feeling sick even thinking about his punishment or what he'd say. Mojo laughed.

"Because as his manager he has to sign papers too!" Mojo said joyfully.

"What papers?" The boys asked while raising an eyebrow. Me and the girls stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"Oh? That's because starting today, to repay their debt, the Powerpuff girls Z are in MY company now!" Mojo said with a heart.

...

...

"EH?!" Me, the girls, and the boys cried in shock. Mojo nodded a lot while laughing in excitement. He was really happy about this.

Dear Kami-san(God): WHY?! WHY WITH THOSE PRANKSTER BOYS?!

 **-Jojo Company's Main Office-**

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

Oh Kami-san, I'm so embarrassed right now. My face is a permanent red! The Professor came and almost blessed us out for not listening to him. The boys laughed while he did, which made Buttercup fight with them, as usual.

"Why is Mojo and Utonium taking so long?" Butch yawned, he was sitting with the chair's back to him. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Changing companies doesn't happen in 3 seconds Butch." Brick commented rolling his eyes while Blossom laughed a bit.

"Don't you think we should put in our contacts?" Boomer said looking at me for a second before addressing Brick. He realized the same time we did.

"Yeah, since we already changed..." Brick mumbled while they went to their bags. Butch glared our way.

"I can't believe what you girls did to our concert!" Butch complained and we all glared at him. They put in their contacts while we dug in our purses for ours. It's a good thing they were recovered in the mess.

"Yay..." Momoko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. We had become our other selves. I liked being Bubbles, but being Miyako was who I really am! I love both sides of me! I smiled.

"You haven't forgotten our real names, right Cherry?" Mitsu (Brick) said leaning close to Momoko now. She pushed him away and made a sound.

"How could we?!" She growled. Kaoru leaned back in her chair, clearly bored while Hiroshi (Boomer) glanced at me again. I rose an eyebrow and he smirked.

"What's this?" Ichiro (Butch) asked while leaning over Kaoru, who was texting. She jolted and jumped out of the chair while the boys laughed. Our eyes twitched and the atmosphere changed to a taunting one. I sweat dropped.

Mojo and the Professor suddenly came out of their office. When they saw the atmosphere, they sweat dropped with me.

"You guys are getting along as usual." Professor commented with a smile. The boys scoffed and we turned. "Looks like you changed to your normal forms."

"Yeah, just in case." Momoko huffed. Mitsu rolled his eyes as he faced Mojo.

"Mojo, what's the deal? We're not like a big idol group now right?!" He asked and we all paled, turning to him.

"Not a group. You're just in the same company." Mojo winked at us girls. We sighed. "You will perform together sometimes though."

"NANI?!" We all yelled in shock/ some of us angry. I blinked back my shock.

"So..we will see each other a lot?" I asked while looking at Boomer. He grinned from ear to ear and I blushed, looking away.

"Yes!" Mojo yelled happily, like he just won the lottery. "Two major idol groups under my care...uh...catch me!" He dramatically fell to the floor and we sweat dropped. He always was the dramatic one.

"Whatever. Can we leave now?" Ichiro asked while him and Kaoru had a glare down. "Since SOMEONE destroyed our concert and disappointed our fans!" Me and Momoko flinched.

"Ichiro!" Mojo and Mitsu scolded and he hmphed, returning to his chair.

"Now girls, we have your newest job!" Professor said holding up an envelope. We all looked excited all of a sudden. Hiroshi chuckled.

"What is it Professor?!" Momoko asked standing next to him. He opened while me and Kaoru stood in front of him. We noticed the boys also leaning in. Kaoru got a tick mark.

"You and the boys will do two separate songs at the make-up concert! Then you will do one song together!" Professor exclaimed. "It will be held at Townsville Main Studio Hall!"

"WHAT!" Momoko and Kaoru cried. They looked at Mitsu and Ichiro who was also shocked. Hiroshi looked at me and I looked at him. I won't let him outshine me! I could tell by his look that he was thinking the same...

"Do we really have to?" Mitsu asked with a groan. Mojo nodded with an aura that made the boys shut up with no complaints. I sweat dropped again.

"Fine, how long do we have?" Kaoru asked while trying to contain her anger. Momoko looked at the envelope again.

"It's in 2 weeks." Professor said. "You guys will have to practice together for your duet song."

"Yes, yes! Feel free to use our practice room!" Mojo exclaimed while the boy's mouth dropped open. We smiled. Then his phone vibrated. "Oh, I will see you later!" He left the room after whispering to the boys, they paled.

"Okay girls, I'm taking Ken home. See you Monday, you have the weekend to do whatever. I think you should practice as much as you can with your songs. Tell me what song you're doing by yourself later."

"Okay, we'll decide and call you." Momoko said in her leader tone. She was the reason we were all together like this anyways. Professor nodded and left, after having bowed politely to the Rowdies.

It was silent for a while between us. And then I decided to be the mature one.

"I'm happy to compete with you guys more. Please take care of me." I said politely as I bowed. They looked shocked. Momoko and Kaoru blinked in surprise but they bowed too, not so politely.

"I'm happy to compete with you too." Hiroshi said with a warm smile. I suddenly felt a weird feeling as I blushed a little.

"I guess me and you can make a practice schedule Cherry." Mitsu smirked while eyeing her. She stuck her tongue out at her and sighed.

"Yeah, fine. We'll come here tomorrow, got a time you want?" Momoko asked while looking at us briefly before turning to the boys.

"Sure, 11 a.m. is good for us." He replied after looking at his brothers. We nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Red." Momoko smirked using her nickname for him. He waved with a tick mark and a grin. She grabbed her purse and left after saying bye to me and Kaoru.

"Yeah, see you dick." Kaoru smiled with an aura to Ichiro who sweat dropped as she left. I bowed to Hiroshi and left after Kaoru. The whole way back to my grandma's I thought...

What did we just get ourselves into?!

* * *

 **I didn't change much of what Miku-chan wrote, I just edited a little. It'll be like that for the next two chapters! Credit goes to her for the story idea and the first 3 chapters! I'm so grateful to have adopted this story because I loved this idea!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to post this chapter. I only edited it a little bit, like grammatical errors! I hope you all enjoy this. I'll post a new chapter right after.**

* * *

 **Kaoru-Buttercup's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Momoko actually agreed to meeting those fools at 11 am. I don't know what my problem is…wait I do know. It's Butch Jojo! That flirty skirt chasing homie wanna be. I laughed as I crossed the street. I was currently wearing my hazel contacts that I hate. A navy green t-shirt, black vest, black skinny jeans and dark green converse. My hair was flipped out naturally around my face, a trait I got from my Mother.

As I came closer to my new agency I groaned. Upon entering people working began to stare until I glared at them. Only the agency people know who me and the girls really are. If they ever tell anyone I'll kill them!

"Might as well go to the bathroom now." I said to myself, pausing to realize this. I rolled my eyes and entered the girl's bathroom. I checked myself out after doing my business. Out of the group I'm the one that likes a lot of eyeliner, despite what I say. It makes me look more punk, just my style.

I left the bathroom and seen the girls standing there with Mitsu and Hiroshi. Before I could join them, an arm grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I gasped in surprise as the intruder laughed. Ichiro, the bastard!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded while shrugging him off me. He tightened his grip and leaned to my ear. I blushed. "Ichiro!"

"I love it when you say my name like that." He sighed in my ear. I pushed him to no avail until someone hit him upside the head with a bag. He fell on off me.

"You never put your hands on a lady when she doesn't want it." Momoko frowned at Ichiro, her bag clutched in her hand. Miyako was sweat dropping with a smile.

"Thanks girl." I smirked and she nodded, looking annoyed. I stood by them while Ichiro glared at Momoko. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We came here to sort out our songs, not get harassed." Momoko glared at the boys while me and Miyako were beside her. They all tried not to laugh. I got a tick mark.

"Have you come up with your piece then?" Mitsu asked while sitting in a red beanie chair. Momoko's eye twitched.

"We…we're about to!" She yelled and grabbed mine and Miyako's wrist. She took off into the next room and groaned. "Why…why them!"

"I hear you sister." I rolled my eyes, sitting in the chair. Miyako sighed and sat in the other one. I took this moment to notice their outfits. Momoko wore a simple pink tank top and red mini skirt to her thighs. Her hair was tied up with a stringy red bow. Miyako had her hair in a messy bun with a blue and white polka dotted ribbon tying it. She had a light blue thick strap tank top with a milk white fluffy skirt.

"So what song are we gonna do?" Miyako asked smiling at us after a while. Momoko and me looked at each other. I smirked.

"I wonder…maybe we should do that song?" I said with a big smile. They both gasped.

"You know that song was thought of as a bit sexual by the Professor!" Momoko blushed and looked down. Miyako was blushing too.

"Oh, get some spine girls! I say it because those boys don't see us as rivals, but as toys!" I commented rolling my eyes to the side. "I mean look at what Ichiro did to me just then!"

They both looked at each other and smiled a little. I crossed my arms and looked out the window where the boys where talking with smiles.

"She's right Miyako. Maybe with this song we can put them in their places about the attempts." Momoko smiled while pumping her fist on her hand.

"B-But girls, Ichiro is the only one that flirts." Miyako sweat dropped waving her hands. She blushed. "T-This song…"

"Oh Miyako, even you know that sometimes you have to do hated work with a smile." I pointed out and she nodded ruefully.

"Then it's settled." Momoko smiled while looking at me. I winked. Payback, you bastard Ichiro! "Now we just need to talk to them about the song we do together."

"While you girls do that, I'll buy some drinks!" Miyako said while standing. She smoothed her clothes.

"Dr. Pepper for me!" Momoko said hyperly, just like her usual self. I laughed loudly. "Mnt. Dew for her." She jabbed a thumb my way.

"Okay, be right back!" Miyako said happily while leaving. Me and Momoko stood up and left too. Let's get this over with.

* * *

 **Miyako-Bubbles' P.O.V**

I left in a hurry because I really wanted something to drink. I blushed from the attention when I opened the door. All three boys looked up and laughed. Hiroshi grinned at me and I hurried out the door.

"Why are they like that?" I thought out loud as I rounded the corner.

"Hey!" I turned in surprise and seen Hiroshi. My heart jumped in my chest, not because it was him but because I was so lost in thinking. He rose an eyebrow. "Something wrong Miyako?"

I shook my head with a small smile. "No, just thinking. You need something?"

"Can you get me and my brothers a drink too please?" He asked with his usual goofy grin. Good, he's still himself. I smiled.

"Yeah, um…. what do they want?" I asked peeking around him. I couldn't see his brothers so at least it wasn't prank. He looked behind him too.

"Oh, just get them what you get the girls. As for me, just get me what you're getting yourself." He flashed me a smile. "We all have the same tastes anyways."

"Oh…okay." I replied while smiling. I do remember having the same tastes. I'm a vegetarian. Boom- I mean Hiroshi still eats meat though. Hiroshi nodded and turned around the corner again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned myself. How weird…

I finally rounded a corner where a bunch of people were working on desks, answering phones. I saw two vending machines and smiled happily. I grabbed my bag, ignoring the stares I got. I bought two Dr. Peppers. Mnt. Dews, and Pepsi's. I put them all in my bag and giggled, walking away. I turned the corner with no other people.

"Hey, what's in your bag?" I looked up to see a young yet handsome guy staring at me. My eyes widened at his police security uniform. I sweat dropped and opened my bag.

"Oh, you stole those!" He gasped and I shook my head fast, opening my mouth to speak. He grabbed my jaw and I froze in shock. "You know beautiful, it's not nice to steal. I'll probably have to take you in."

Then in a blur of a moment someone yelled, he dropped me and ran off. The cans spilled out of my bag and I felt confused. Did that just happen!?

"Hey are you alright?!" Ken asked while I gathered the cans. I blinked at him and the Professor. "I thought that guy was hurting you..." I smiled.

"Not anymore. He was a perverted cop!" I explained and they fell anime style. "What?" They got back up and helped me. "Thanks..."

"You have to be more careful." Professor sighed, taking my arm as we went back. I still can't believe that just happened.

* * *

 **Mitsu-Brick's P.O.V**

"I said we aren't telling you!" Momoko yelled at me. I laughed from where I was sitting. Me and Ichiro was trying to get them to spill the song they were gonna sing. We already decided ours. Now we were trying to sort out the song we'd do together.

"Seriously, just decide already…" Hiroshi groaned while leaning all the way back in his blue beanie. Ichiro snickered.

"Oh look, you even get on his nerves." Kaoru rolled her eyes. They were sitting farthest from us as they could.

"So, do you agree on that song?" Momoko asked trying not to look at me. I leaned into her eye sight and she growled. I love picking at her! I grinned.

"What do you say, Ichiro, Hiroshi?" I asked looking at them now. They both looked at me. Ichiro shrugged while throwing a pen at Kaoru's shoulder to get her attention. Hiroshi nodded.

"Bastard!" Kaoru yelled throwing the pen back. Suddenly the Professor guy and his son came with Miyako. She had all our cans and I was so happy. I wanted a Dr. Pepper so badly!

"Here everyone." Miyako smiled, handing them out. I noticed how she avoided Hiroshi's eyes. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Kaoru, Momoko, Me, and Hiroshi said. She nodded sitting in the chair near the coffee table.

"Hey Professor." Ichiro smirked as he leaned back, sipping on his soda. I rolled my eyes. He's never mature.

"Hey, I got your message Momoko. Are you sure about that song?" He asked her right away. I smirked at her as she dodged my face and nodded. "Okay...only if you're sure."

"We are." Kaoru said glaring at Ichiro. "And Momoko got them to agree to practices."

"Yeah, he got that message." Ken retorted rolling his eyes, standing near Miyako. He didn't seem comfortable with me and the boys…just like usual.

"Hey Miyako, why don't you join us over here?" Hiroshi asked referring to the group of chairs we had. "Why are you looking out the window?"

"Huh?" She turned in surprise. "Oh, this perverted cop tried to arrest me." Me and Ichiro spurted out our drinks while laughing. "I-It's not..funny."

"A-A perverted cop?" Hiroshi asked sweat dropping at us. It was just so damn funny!

"Do you know the man?" Momoko asked seriously and I shook my head, dying of laughter. Kaoru groaned.

"Of course, you did Miyako." Kaoru crossed her arms. "Why don't we just go practice now leader girl?" Momoko nodded while glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, come on girls." Momoko said and they both got up. Miyako was visibly upset at us and I sighed. I hate drama unless it's me and Momoko fighting. They finally left and I turned to the boys.

"A perverted cop?" Hiroshi asked again while looking at the Professor. Me and Ichiro roll our eyes. "How random."

"It was in a sketchy part of the building." The Professor half smiled. "Well, have fun boys, I got to see to the girls."

"Lucky you." Ichiro winked while standing up, throwing away his can. Professor rolled his eyes and walked out, Ken right behind him without a word.

"Well boys, we've had our fun. Time to practice." I said while popping my knuckles. "To the practice room."

"Oh, Mitsu..when do we practice with the girls?" Ichiro asked instantly. I rolled my eyes.

"If you had been paying attention to me, you'd know that is tomorrow on and until we get it right." I replied while fixing my hat. I noticed them look at each other.

"And then our separate times?" Hiroshi trailed off into thought. I snickered.

"Are ours whenever we want, that is after our practices together." I commented while putting my hands behind my head. We entered our practice room and sighed in relief. At least they didn't steal it.

"Okay boys, let's go this!" Ichiro jumped excitedly. Me and Hiroshi smiled.

 _ **-2 WEEKS LATER-**_

 **Blossom-Momoko's P.O.V**

It's been a hard time. Very, very hard time! I can't believe we had to practice with the Rowdies! Our rivals of all things! I also CAN'T believe that the day of the concert is already here!

Although…getting here was fun. Ichiro always teased Kaoru but then again what's new? Mitsu gave me a break from teasing sometimes and actually worked hard with me. I appreciated it, but was surprised. I forget how much of the mature one he really is. Miyako and Hiroshi seem to hit it off fine, but when the rival thing turns on, they battle to their fullest. No wonder people ship them together so much. I rolled my eyes.

Currently me and the girls are in our new dressing rooms with our female stylists. They are doing our hair now cause they finished our make-up. My make-up was the usual, normal eyeliner, light pink lip gloss, a little blush, and good mascara. I had pink swirls of glitter come out into hearts near my eyes. It was really good.

Bubbles had a very small amount of eyeliner and mascara cause she didn't need it too much. She had light blue lip gloss and eye shadow. For her they put face jewels on her left cheek that made a big circle and then a small one in the center to be a bubble.

Buttercup had bold eyeliner on, just how she liked it. Kind of like Avril Lavigne in some sense. She had mascara on with the cat eye style. She had clear lip gloss, which she hates. For her they put heavy glitter on her cheeks and several penciled-on stars in dark green fading into lime. It was so cute!

"Okay your hair is done!" Our stylists said after a few minutes. I'll keep it brief for ya. Mine was in a slightly curly up-do with my signature bow, it swirled out to my butt. Buttercup's hair was curled so it fell to her cheeks in a cute messy style which she seemed to approve. Bubbles' hair was also in swirls in her usual pigtails that ended at her forearms.

"Now, you're all ready!" My stylist, Jane said squealing. She's 34 and loves fashion just like Bubbles. I smiled. Oh! I forgot our outfits! We are all wearing our usual black tight dresses, thigh high white socks, our color short sleeved jackets with our names on the back, and our PPGZ black chokers.

We walked out with the Professor after he was allowed in. He took us to the back stage. We we're just waiting for the Rowdies to arrive, but for some reason I was so nervous. We'd all been getting along better with them…somewhat.

"Where are those idiots?" Buttercup said loudly, not bothering to hide it. I hide my face and Bubbles blushed.

"Over here Sexy." Butch jumped towards Buttercup who used Bubbles as a shield. He stopped instantly.

"Hey BC, don't use her as a shield!" I scolded while Bubbles shot me a grateful look. Boomer and Brick came over laughing like usual. I rolled my eyes.

"You girls sure clean up nice. How pretty." Boomer complimented. We smiled. They wore their usual RRBZ jacket in their colors, RRBZ roller-blade shoes were replaced with black converse and black pants. They all had white shirts under their jackets. Stunning as usual, but hopefully we looked just as good.

"Thanks."

"Hey, the RowdyRuff Boys Z are on first in 10." The announcer came over explaining. He smiled at us. "Nervous?"

"Never!" Me and Brick said at the same time. We both blinked as everyone else laughed. We've been doing it a lot lately. I giggled at his embarrassed face.

"W-Whatever!" Brick yelled as he rushed to the side. "Come on boys, let's show the girls how to sing." He looked at us and winked at me. Butch blew a kiss to Buttercup who gagged. Me and Bubbles laughed.

"Girls, have a drink." The Professor sweat dropped, handing us water that we took. We were all slightly more nervous cause of our crashing their concert last time. Newspapers were all over it as a possible rival gone wrong. I wanted to face palm even thinking about it. The fans had their own theories.

"Hey, let's watch while we wait." Buttercup snickered. Bubbles nodded with a smile and I shrugged.

"Now let's give a round of applause to the ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!" The host exclaimed happily. The Rowdies gave us one last look before going on stage.

"Hey girls!" We turned just as we took their place at the side of the stage. It was Mojo Jojo, their manager.

"Hey." Bubbles smiled waving. Buttercup and me nodded at him. It was because of him that we now work with those horrible Rowdies.

"I bet you girls will be in for a shock." He smirked while crossing his arms. The Professor gave him a scoff. We all were watching the Rowdies as they were about to begin.

"Why?" Buttercup asked laughing.

"Because of the song. Just listen." He replied still smirking. He leaned closer to see our reaction. **[Comin In Hot by Hollywood Undead]**

 _ **[All]:**_

 **If you got jack in your cup,  
Go raise it up **_**[x3]**_ **  
If you ain't got enough,  
Go fill it up **_**[x3]**_

We watched as they strutted all on the stage with their hands up in the air.

 _ **[All]:**_

 **I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

The eyes bulged out of all our heads (Except Mojo) at the song lyrics. Brick looked over at me some and winked. I blushed to high heaven, so did the girls. The Professor's mouth was wide open and Ken was laughing. At 'make it rain on the girl who serves me' they all flicked a look at us with wide smirks while they jumped to the left towards us.

 _ **[Brick]:**_

 **We only leave a pre-party to go party some more  
I'm already shit faced before I walk in the door  
This girl's rubbin on my leg, I never met her before  
And now she's making her way down to my gentleman sword**

Brick twirled, pumped a fist in the air, waved his hand up his leg and then did some kind of sign. All while this he was sometimes glancing. I came to realize they were doing this song to anger us as usual. It was working for me and BC.

 **[Butch]:**

 **Might be the drugs talking or the shots of patron**  
 **But these bitches look like models and they're ready to bone**  
 **I'll take 'em back to my parents' house, we'll be home alone**  
 **Slapin chicks and have 'em yelling like Macaulay Culkin**

Butch pushed a hand up then let it fall while twisting to the right. He nodded with a smirk at Brick and Boomer while leaning back and snapping forward. Buttercup crossed her arms with a disgusted look.

 **[Boomer]:**

 **She's tearing it up  
Yeah, she's dancing her ass off  
This girls like a Mac the way she's riding my laptop  
I'm trying to get my rocks off so don't try to C***block  
I'll grab my sawed off and I'll blow your C*** off**

Boomer also twisted to the right then sliding to the left. He held one hand in the air, making it look like a gun and pretended to shoot the ceiling, causing an uproar of cheers. Bubbles was so surprised that I was half afraid she'd not smile when it was our turn. I glared.

 **[Brick]:**

 **You know we drink so much**  
 **We getting drunk for weeks**

 **[Boomer]:**

 **We drink so much goose,  
We turning into geese**

 **[Butch]:**

 **Me and my crew flap a V through VIP  
These bitches play my skin flute like they're Kenny G**

Each one of them did their signature move. (The PPGZ actual episode where the Rowdies introduced themselves...those poses) I was feeling even more determined to get them back with our song. I could tell the girls felt the same.

 _ **[All]:**_

 **I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

They all waved their hands back and forth while taking a step forward. They did the same dances as the first chorus, while flickering a smug look at us.

 _ **[Boomer]:**_

 **If you got jack in your cup, go raise it up  
If you ain't got enough, go fill it up  
If you had too much, don't throw it up  
And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up**

Boomer clapped both hands high over his head while strutting around the stage for his fans, who screamed aloud. I rolled my eyes. Then he suddenly whipped up and looked at Bubbles for a few seconds and smiled. She blushed a little while pouting. She really hates to lose to him.

 **[Brick]:**

 **Get gone with it, there's nothin' wrong with it.  
Take shots, don't stop, sing along with it.  
I wanna feel you bounce, girl go up and down.  
Take shots, won't stop till I'm passin' out.**

Brick took a step forward, twirled and blew kisses at the crowd, winking at his fans, who yelled in excitement. I groaned. He looked at me with a smirk and winked once at me.

 **[Butch]:**

 **Girl get down, you can have more,  
and you can shake your hips around on my man sword.  
You're gonna have to rock this house, I'm your landlord.  
So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor.**

Needless to say, he was all over strutting around to his fans who made a big deal of it. He even threw one of his extra earrings to the crowd. Buttercup hissed while I smiled. He's so dramatic.

 _ **[Brick &Boomer]:**_

 **I ain't try to go home with, nolla.  
We can hit the dance floor when you, wanna.  
Girl you know you're feelin' me so, holla.  
Cause everyone compared to me is, nada.**

They were behind Butch now and doing their own styled dances. They both twirled and slid to the right as Butch became active again.

 _ **[Butch]:**_

 **Okay dawg, this has gone on for way long.  
Can't quit my day job till I'm played on K-Rock.  
It's chaos! I'm in the club with my shades on.  
And I'm about to smack that like I'm Akon.**

They all backed up while Butch winked. He fist pumped his hands and then pretended to put sunglasses on. What surprised us all was the Akon tribute. He looked at BC openly and pretended to 'smack that'. She looked appalled as she stared at him like he was just murdered. Me and Bubbles were tongue tied. Again, Ken laughed.

 _ **[All]:**_

 **I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

 _ **[Boomer]:**_

 **If you got jack in your cup, go raise it up  
If you ain't got enough, go fill it up  
If you had too much, don't throw it up  
And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up**

They all thanked the crowd and let in a hurry. They come up to us, out of breath. I'm pretty sure you could read the disbelief on all our faces. Of course, our song was shorter so the concert could be a success but why did theirs drag out?

"Told you girls." Mojo said with a grin. Professor glared at him with his mouth still partially open. I did too.

"So, what'd you think?" Brick and Butch asked smirking. Boomer simply ignored everything and drank a bottle of water.

"You dumbass!" Buttercup cursed silently. At least she knew how to handle it around possible camera people. "Quit looking at us, just quit looking at us dammit!" They all chuckled.

"I take it as you were staring at me the whole time." Butch winked while walking away. Buttercup went after him but me and Bubbles restrained her. Brick laughed again.

"Can't wait to see your performance." Brick commented while being smug. Me and Buttercup grinned at each other and nodded.

"Powerpuff girls, you're on in 5." The announcer said smiling. He walked away with Boomer to talk to them. Professor took a deep breath. The nerves were kicking in us now...

"Okay girls, breath deep, forget about them and focus on your fans. Make me proud." He examined us one last time.

"And now you know them, the Powerpuff Girls Z, new transferred!" The host announced happily, the crowd eating it up. We smiled.

"We always do Professor." I said before we strutted on stage with our ear plugged microphones.

"AHH! SO COOL!~"

"They are with the RRBZ now!"

"I can't wait!"

I rolled my eyes slightly and waved to the crowd as we got situated. Unlike the Rowdies, I never stood out in front of Bubbles or BC unless it was part of the dance routine. I liked them to feel like we were equal.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for having us!" I yelled as they screamed some more.

"We hope you like our song and enjoy yourselves!" Bubbles yelled with a swooning smile.

"This is a new song of ours!" Buttercup yelled while crossing her arms behind her head laughing. The crowd laughed with her. Then the music started to play and we got ready. To the side, we noticed the Rowdies watching us like we were them. Perfect...eat this Brick. [Zoom by Tata Young]

 **[All]:**

 **Zoom Zoom in under my skin**  
 **Gotta slow down now to begin**  
 **Baby don't rush**  
 **You can look but don't touch**

We all twirled our hips and rubbed our arms, looking to the crowds. Then we wagged our fingers. Briefly I looked and seen the boys, no usual expression...yet. Maybe a hint of something I don't recognize...

[Bubbles]:

 **You think you know**  
 **When u see me in my videos**  
 **How the story goes**  
 **But that's just the side that I expose**

Bubbles pointed to the crowd and touched her face gently. She flipped her hip out and brought it in with a snap, at the same time she winked with a sexy smile. I could see Boomer's eyes widened and jaw drop.

 **[Me]:**

 **Look through the lens**  
 **You see my body, not who I am...**  
 **So don't pretend**  
 **And try to act like you're my boyfriend**

I pretended to have a camera, then toss it away in the air. I shook my head slowly, doing the same with my hips. Then I snapped up at the last and tossed my hair. I briefly saw Brick, trying to have a poker face. Wow..this is fun!

 _ **[All]:**_

 **You wanna get somewhere**  
 **Then boy don't touch me there**  
 **Just get up close and personal, personal**

We opened both our palms out and shrugged. Then we wagged our fingers and shook our heads, ending with us leaning in.

 **Zoom Zoom in under my skin**  
 **Gotta slow down now to begin**  
 **Baby don't rush**  
 **You can look but don't touch**  
 **Zoom zoom in... to my head**  
 **Gotta want me and not my bed**  
 **Boy, prove your love**  
 **You can look but don't touch**

We jumped into a strut forward and then let the wright fall on one hip then the other and threw our hands up. For the final we touched our hearts then shook our heads smirking. The crowd was loving it, but there was so many flashes.

 **[Buttercup]:**

 **You won't behave**  
 **Your hands are all over the place**  
 **Barely know your name**  
 **You're tryin' to score but it's not a game**

She pointed then leaned a bit. She rubbed her waist and then glared with a smirk. The crowd screamed, it was her famous glare. She looked at Butch this time and gave him a look while shrugging her body upwards and around. He was staring so hard that I'd thought I'd laugh when it was my turn.

 **[Me]:**

 **Boy get a clue**  
 **Yeah, u gotta spend the time, pay your dues**  
 **Following the rules**  
 **If you want me to want to be with you**

I swung my right arm over to rest on the top of my head while I rubbed my left fingers together. Then I pointed to me then the crowd while the other hand rested on my left hip.

 _ **[All]:**_

 **You wanna get somewhere**  
 **Then boy don't touch me there**  
 **Just get up close and personal, personal**

We opened both our palms out and shrugged. Then we wagged our fingers and shook our heads, ending with us leaning in. Doing the exact same thing we all did together earlier.

 **[All]: x2**

 **Zoom Zoom in under my skin**  
 **Gotta slow down now to begin**  
 **Baby don't rush**  
 **You can look but don't touch**  
 **Zoom zoom in... to my head**  
 **Gotta want me and not my bed**  
 **Boy, prove your love**  
 **You can look but don't touch**

We all did our own special dances making sure to duck down, sharp movements and shaking our hips.

 **[All]:**

 **Don't you dare**  
 **Touch me there**  
 **If you want to get somewhere**

We all touched our faces whatever way we wanted and shook our heads lightly. Then we leaned our heads and smiled at the crowd. They were already clapping and whistling. I giggled a bit.

 **[Bubbles]:**

 **Zoom in get to know me, boy, don't rush**  
 **Zoom in if you want me, boy, don't touch**

Bubbles pushed her arms out then slowly brought them to her face s if you really were zooming in. Then she rocked her hips and pointed to herself. She wagged her finger and then waved both arms out, smiling warmly. That definitely caught a huge whistle and some yelling. Me and BC smirked. That's why we made her sing the last part.

"Thank you!" We yelled bowing shortly. Then we all giggled while running back to the sides. The Rowdies were bot facing us at first. I cocked my head.

"Did you like it boys?" I teased and they turned around. Brick was frowning. "What, no healthy competition." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, whatever Blossom. You girls did good." He muttered and I laughed.

"Good job bubbles, they loved your ending." Boomer observed with a small smile. He was blushing a bit. BC snickered.

"T-Thanks." Bubbles smiled back. "You did a good job too."

"You were indeed sexy, BC." Butch wiggled his brows while leaning to her. She leaned back as he pretended to fall.

"Okay, your both on in 15 minutes." Mojo said looking at some papers. He came up with Professor and Ken who hugged us each. "Tha-"

"Great job girls!" He interrupted Mojo on purpose, we all laughed. "You were saying?"

"Stupid alien...I was saying that's enough time for you girls to rest." Mojo rolled his eyes with a pointed look. We all sighed in relief.

"Great." Brick smirked. "Then let's relax."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I didn't change the songs since Miku-chan liked those songs and I wanted to leave what she wrote alone for the most part.**

 **Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Miku-chan's last chapter! I only edited a little bit and spell-checked everything for her! I didn't want to change what she originally wrote much until next chapter! Next chapter is when I start writing and I can't wait!**

* * *

 **-Backstage- After the girls' song**

 **Butch's P.O.V**

"Great" Brick smirked. "Let's relax then." I smirked at Kaoru who crossed her arms. The girls walked far away from us, making us sweat drop. Then Boomer turned to us with that famous stupid grin he has.

"Their faces were hilarious!" Boomer laughed while putting his arms behind his head. "I think they so dig us!" We nodded and I licked my lips.

"But I loved their song, did you see them? So hot!" I commented and they laughed. Brick punched my shoulder and I tried to punch his but he moved. I got a tick mark.

"Hey retards!" Buttercup yelled. She waved a coke can in the air and we ran over there in a heartbeat. We each got one and I wrapped my arms around Buttercup's shoulders. "Hey shit face, stop!" I laughed and so did my brothers.

"Wah!" Blossom yelled in happiness, making me stop and Buttercup flung me over her shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled holding my arm. She smirked and took a sip of her soda. I looked to the right and seen Blossom and Brick drooling over some candy the producers put out in a bowl. We all sweat dropped. Those two have such a sweet tooth that it's surprising they don't have a mouth full of cavities.

"Hey Bloss, look!" Brick said poking her shoulder. "They have strawberry sweet buns!" They both drool. We sweat dropped twice. The ONLY time these two get along is when food is involved.

"Hey BC." I smirked, turning and suddenly a snack cake was smashed into my face. She laughed and I got 3 tick marks and wiped it off my face steaming.

"It's actually very delicious bro." Boomer commented happily while he ate some out of my hand. I sweat dropped.

"Cut it out guys, we can't mess up our appearance yet." Brick yelled over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell her that." I pointed to Buttercup, who growled. I smirked as she got in my face.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles said nervously. "Brick has a point, don't hurt Butch." Buttercup looked back at her and nodded. I stuck my tongue out at her and she got a tick mark, I held her back. Brick and Blossom suddenly pushed both of our chests back, looking pissed. We both sweat dropped at their aura.

"We just want to eat dammit, we haven't in 4 hours! So just shut the fuck up and deal with each other!" They both yelled simultaneously. I nodded while Buttercup looked a bit scared. Heck, I can't say shit...

"That was scary bro." Boomer said with wide eyes, he had pushed himself into his chair. I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head.

"Boom, you want a cake?" I asked while grabbing one that was not just in my face. He nodded. I grabbed two and he stood to meet me.

"How much more time do we have?" Buttercup asked looking at Blossom, but not her face. I snickered while she gave me the bird behind her back.

"7 minutes." She replied while sparkling when she found a new piece of chocolate candy. Bubbles handed me a napkin to wipe my face, which surprised me. Well she is the nicer one.

"Thanks." I said and wiped my face eagerly. That frosting leaves a nasty feeling on your skin. Buttercup grabbed Bubbles hand.

"Bubs, you don't help the enemy." She growled and looked at me. Bubbles and Boomer sweat dropped and I just smirked, which pissed her off more. It's what I live for! Bubbles suddenly gasped and hid behind Boomer.

"B-Bubbles?" Boomer asked looking behind him, not bothering to move. She grabbed his arms and looked around him.

"I-It's the perverted cop!" She squeaked pointing in front of us. Everyone, even Blossom and Brick who stopped eating, looked where she was pointing. This average height dude with sandy blonde hair and green eyes had a police uniform on and was walking around.

"Hey wait a minute..." Boomer said confused. We looked at him. "Isn't that Takaaki the Leo?" We looked again and I gasped.

"Wait, who is that?" Buttercup asked confused while me and my brothers looked at the girls incredulously. "What?!"

"You're famous, yet you don't recognize another famous person?" I asked and she ignored me. "He's a famous illusionist!"

"Really?" Bubbles asked peeking her head around Boomer. Blossom gasped just the same time Brick nodded. "Why is he called the Leo?"

"I understand who he is now! I heard he was famous in upper Japan and flew down here because his fame is increasing." Blossom admired while Brick rolled his eyes.

"And he's called the Leo because so far his most famous act was when he was able to turn himself into a lion." Boomer said turning his head to look at her. "We've seen it, it's awesome! I had no idea he was a pervert." I nodded.

"I figured you could recognize another pervert." Buttercup said to me and I rolled my eyes. Blossom laughed.

"For some reason he wants to arrest me but I didn't do anything!" Bubbles suddenly said scared again and we all fell anime style. "Eh?"

"Never mind Bubbles. Just stay away from that guy." Blossom held her head while we all got back up. I cannot believe this chick does not understand that he wanted to have sex with her. I rubbed my temples. Takaaki didn't even look over here, but kept walking. Even if he wanted to come over here he'd have to have a good reason.

"PPGZ, RRBZ, you're on in 5." The Producer said as Mojo and Professor came over with him. "Please be ready to perform then." We nodded.

"Okay girls, just like we practiced!" Blossom smiled as the girls stood up and cheered. I yawned while standing up straight.

"Okay guys, we can do this. We're used to it." Brick smirked while kinda looking at Blossom. Me and Boomer snickered at him. Blossom rolled her eyes as we began to walk towards the side stage.

"Aren't you three a bit over confident?" She commented. I snorted while rolling my eyes. She glared at me. "Whatever." Brick looked at me and grinned.

"Now, that they've had a break, please help me in welcoming your favorite idols back!" The Announcer said joyously. I cracked my knuckles. "Together with their new song, the RRBZ and PPGZ!" Everyone cheered loudly and whistled while we all walked out their waving and what not.

"Hey everyone!" Brick and Blossom yelled while we all got in place. I sweat dropped at Buttercup. I could tell she was wondering the same thing. How do they do that?

"We hope you like our song! It took some effort!" Bubbles cheered while some cheers and comments we couldn't exactly hear we're yelled out. I chuckled.

"It's been an interesting week but I have to agree it took effort!" I yelled and a few girls smiled really big at me so I winked at them and they screamed. Buttercup glared at me.

"Without further ado, we present our new song!" Boomer yelled sticking his tongue out with a rock sign, sounding like a total retard. Me and Brick face palmed. At least the crowd ate it up... The music suddenly began and we stiffened to get ready. **(Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

We all kinda smirked at the crowd until the words came. Each of us just free styling our dances like we planned. Surprising the girls took their specialties of dancing and was able to make it look legit for the song type.

Brick and Blossom faced each other.

 **Brick:**

 **I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms**

He fist pumped and brought both hands down together, he extended them and leaned back. He grabbed his head and then pointed one arm, grasping towards Blossom while the rest of us danced in the background, Blossom just standing there like she was supposed to.

 **Blossom:**

 **It's getting harder to stay awake**  
 **And my strength is fading fast**  
 **You breathe into me at last**

She used both hands to hold her head and whipped it around once. She dropped one arm onto her chest and dramatized it by pressing her hand hard. Lastly, she stretched both hands towards Brick who grabbed them and slung her as they switched places.

 **RRBZ:**

 **I'm awake I'm alive**  
 **Now I know what I believe inside**  
 **Now it's my time**  
 **I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

We all did our own moves as Brick began 'I'm awake' harder than us. We raced to the front of the stage and let the crowd go wild to see us closer. We then pointed to the crowd at the end.

 **RRBZ:**

 **here (PPGZ: right here), right now (PPGZ: right now)**

We turned to point at the girls who did the background. They each did the same moves. They touched their chests again and quickly snapped it to the right along with their hips. It was gorgeous. Damn, BC has them hips.

 **Buttercup:**

 **I'll stand my ground and never back down**

She looked towards me, since I'm her 'counterpart' and stomped on the ground with her hands clenched and then gave me a fierce warrior look. Damn, so sexy!

 **Me/Butch:**

 **I know what I believe inside**  
 **I'm awake and I'm alive**

I complimented her moves by I slid close to her while stomping my hand to my chest. (Kinda hurt) Then proceed to snap my hands to my side and raise them high, just like the others did. The crowd cheered and I noticed some try to do the same thing.

We each began to do our own moves and then met each other respectively. They girls grabbed our hands and rolled over our back as we twirled when they finished and landed each in a solid pose. The cameras, oh, how the cameras became flashing. I smirked. Boomer and Bubbles came out of their poses and met each other again.

 **Boomer:**

 **I'm at war with the world cause I**  
 **Ain't never gonna sell my soul**  
 **I've already made up my mind**  
 **No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

He moved his arm to point to the whole crowd and jabbed a thumb to himself. Then he shook his head and tapped his head with that stupid grin the ladies seem to love. He turned to Bubbles and crossed his arms as a way of saying no and brought them in the air by his head. I noticed Bubbles smile competitively while I was dancing.

 **Bubbles:**

 **When my faith is getting weak**  
 **And I feel like giving in**  
 **You breathe into me again**

She twirled to him and landed at him, putting a hand to his cheek, his eyes widened as he supported her. She leaned back into his arms, towards the ground and then she touched his lips. Everyone was awed and cheering but Boomer was blushing a little bit, that retard. Sometimes it feels like they compete to see who can make the other blush more. Bubbles and Boomer jump back into their positions.

 **RRBZ:**

 **I'm awake I'm alive**  
 **Now I know what I believe inside**  
 **Now it's my time**  
 **I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

This time Boomer was the loudest, like planned, as we danced around. I ended up dancing with Blossom some, who proved to adapt quickly. This time the girls looked at us, whipped their heads to the crowd and pointed with their signature smiles/smirk.

 **RRBZ:**

 **here (PPGZ: right here), right now (PPGZ: right now)**

 **Buttercup:**

 **I'll stand my ground and never back down**

 **Butch/Me:**

 **I know what I believe inside**  
 **I'm awake and I'm alive**

 **Waking up waking up**

I did what I did last time and then fist pumped twice at the end. Just like Brick and Boomer were going to do.

 **Brick:**

 **Waking up waking up**

 **Boomer:**

 **Waking up waking up**

 **RRBZ:**

 **Waking up waking up**

This time we aligned next to each other with the girls in our windows and we all fist pumped together.

 **Me & Buttercup:**

 **In the dark**  
 **I can feel you in my sleep**  
 **In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

We turned to each other and shield my eyes and I heard her back into my chest as I looked down to her and hugged her from behind. The flashes of the camera and cheers increased.

 **Brick & Blossom:**

 **Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you**

Brick and Blossom both pretended to hold their hearts. They touched foreheads and extend both arms with their hands cupped together and then intertwined their fingers. More damn flashes, shit I never get used to em!

 **RRBZ: I'm awake I'm alive**

We all slid in different directions.

 **Brick: Now I know what I believe inside**

He tapped his chest and pointed to the crowd.

 **(Me &Boomer) Now it's my time**

We both appeared beside him and rested our arm on his shoulders.

 **Brick:**

 **I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

He pumped his arms in the air twice and then landed his hands on his chest.

 **RRBZ:**

 **here (PPGZ: right here), right now (PPGZ: right now)**

The girls slid from behind us and touched their hearts each time while we just stood still and touched our hearts.

 **PPGZ:**

 **I'll stand my ground and never back down**

Each girl did what Buttercup did before and then did a different pose than she did. Blossom crossed her arms, Bubbles hands on hips.

 **Me:**

 **I know what I believe inside**

I pointed to my brain and then the middle of my chest again.

 **Boomer:**

 **I'm awake and I'm alive**

Boomer jumped in the air like a retard but as usual his uniqueness makes the crowd love him.

 **All:**

 **Waking up waking up**  
 **Waking up waking up**  
 **Waking up waking up**  
 **Waking up waking up**

We all did our finishing moves and ended up posing differently. Brick was in very front fist pumped in the air. Boomer was on his right on one knee, the other brought up with his arm resting on it his face staring at the crowd. Blossom was in Brick and Boomer's window one hand on her cheek the other near her hairline, staring at the ground near Boomer. I was on the left of Brick with one knee popped out and my arms crossed at my chest. Buttercup was beside me with her leg cross over the other while standing, her right arm surprisingly on my shoulder and her other hand on her hip. Bubbles was in the window between me and Brick, she was leaned back, almost touching me with her arms limply behind her and her serene face towards the crowd.

"Woooaaaahh hoooo hooo!" The Announcer/Host yelled into the mic as he came on stage, us breathing hard and not moving because everyone was taking pictures. "I have to say that was the best performance I have seen from both!"

The crowd cheered loud at what he said and we relaxed seeing how we couldn't stay like that forever. I wiped my nose.

"Thanks." Brick said smiling. "It's all the hard work we put in. And the help from the girls was useful." Blossom looked at him surprised. The host put the mic to her.

"Y-Yea, Brick is right. It was a lot of fun and we learned a lot from it." Blossom commented with an awkward smile. Bubbles patted her shoulder.

"Bubbles, Boomer, what can you tell us about that move you two did?!" The Host asked loudly. They smiled.

"Well we rehearsed it well." Boomer smiled. Bubbles nodded with a small blush.

"W-We just wanted everything to be perfect for our fans." Bubbles gave her famous warm smile that had most the guys in the crowd whistling. The host nodded and looked at me. I felt Buttercup go rigid at my side and gave an almost questioning glance.

"What about the move you two did?! That surprised me for sure, because rumor has it your relationship is poor." He said almost in a way that rubbed me wrong. I looked at him, trying to be polite. But hey, it's me we're talking about!

"Buttercup was a good motivator, as for our relationship it's as good as any. And anyways it was a routine for the song." I commented while Buttercup looked at me in surprise. She looked at the Host.

"Yeah, we all enjoyed it." She smirked. "We didn't foresee ourselves working with these fools but I guess you could say we're friends."

"Yeah!" Blossom and Bubbles chimed in while me and the boys looked at each other. The Professor and Mojo motioned for us to come to them and we waved goodbye to the crowd. Me and my triplet brothers looked at each other and knew what we were thinking:

Well...at least we are on 'friend' level now.

* * *

 **Enjoy! Next chapter is where I begin to write where Miku-chan left off! I hope you enjoy and review afterwards because I'd love to hear how I'm doing after this chapter!**

 **Enjoy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm offically starting from where bunnylov3r22-Miku stopped writing! I'm so happy she let me adopt her story because I LOVE this idea! I hope that you all enjoy it too!**

 **For reference:**

 **Ichiro=Butch**

 **Mitsu=Brick**

 **Hiroshi=Boomer**

* * *

 _ **~Backstage~**_

 _ **Boomer's Point of View:**_

"That was amazing!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered as they shared a quick hug. Buttercup was grinning at them and I smiled. I noticed that my brothers were breathing deeply, just like the rest of us and were talking about the dances we all did.

"I was surprised about what you said out there, Brick," Blossom turned to Brick after parting from Bubbles. Brick looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What'd you think I'd say?" He questioned, looking confused. Blossom's mouth parted and I noticed Buttercup staring at Butch a little bit. Whatever was wrong with them, they seemed surprised and uncertain about it.

"Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we'll try to trash your images," Butch remarked with a smirk as he stared right back at Buttercup. Oh, so that's what they're worried about!

Brick laughed, "We're not _that_ mean! Especially now that we're in the same company! It'll only make us look bad too!"

"So, you are being nice about us to make yourself look good?" Blossom retorted but we could all see she was teasing. Brick rolled his eyes as Buttercup laughed. I looked over at Bubbles and she caught me looking. I grinned and she smiled softly.

"I think we all did really great out there together! I was so surprised it meshed so well together!" Bubbles commented, her baby blue eyes lighting up as she gazed at us all, "I think we dance really well together."

She looked at me at that last and I fought off a blush. Brick and Butch grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. We heard clapping and turned to see the Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo coming over to us. The Professor looked so proud while Mojo looked so happy he was crying. We all sweat dropped at him.

"You did amazing! Both of you!" The Professor complimented as he gazed at each of us. I felt myself smile goofily at the praise. Mojo grabbed a napkin and blew his nose.

"I'm just so happy to see you guys sing together! I'm gonna be rich because of you!" Mojo blubbered while we all exchanged glances. Mojo wasn't heartless by any means, he really does care about us, but one side of him is really money-hungry. I laughed to myself.

"Refreshments are over there. When the crowds die down we'll take you guys home in the limo," Professor smiled as he grabbed his phone, "Also, tomorrow at 7 am a press conference is scheduled for both the Rowdyruff Boys Z and the Powerpuff Girls Z to explain why the girls switched companies."

"I thought everyone already knew?" Brick asked as he looked confused. The girls looked ready to faint at the thought of having to explain how they were trying to sabotage us. I grinned.

"There are rumors going around and we think it's best to just clear them right now so no one is confused," Mojo answered him seriously while looking at the Professor, "After that I scheduled your practice for the afternoon boys because after tomorrow, you remember, you are appearing for a concert in the next town over."

"We didn't forget," Butch smirks, looking excited. I smiled alongside Brick.

"And girls, your schedule after the conference isn't changing," The Professor informed and the girls deflated in relief, "You still have the appearance on the celebrity talk show, GOSSIP."

"Ohhhh, that's nice!" I blurted before blushing when everyone looked over at me. The Professor laughed at me.

"I'm excited for it," Buttercup gushed, her eyes firing up. Butch stared at her for a moment before looking away.

"We'll I'm going to get Ken and by the time I get back the limo should be here for you all," The Professor commented and we all whirled around to him in shock. He sweat dropped, "What?"

"We're riding together?" Blossom demanded while we all looked over at her, feeling slightly insulted. Did they really not want to be in a limo with us that badly? Blossom must have realized how she sounded because her eyes widened and she blushed, "Sorry, I-I was just surprised. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's safer to take one limo," Mojo spoke up as he was looking at a clipboard of papers in his hands. I was wondering why he was silent, "The boys and I will drop you girls off."

"Thank you," Bubbles smiled politely. I smiled at her manners and so did Mojo, who nodded his head. After that, Mojo walked off to make sure everything was being put into motion while the Professor went to get Ken. The rest of us looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we should change and put our contacts in," Brick sighed as he looked towards Butch and I. We nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go," Blossom also sighed as she led the girls away to their dressing room. I followed my brothers into our dressing room and went to my mirror.

I grabbed my white t-shirt and navy blue plaid shirt and immediately started getting dressed. I put on my dark blue jeans and tugged my dark converse on. I combed through my hair and put in my light blue contacts before blinking a couple of times. I hated putting my contacts in!

"Ow, dammit!" Ichiro (Butch) cursed, making me jump. I looked over and noticed Brick in the middle of tugging on a black graphic t-shirt before looking over at Ichiro who was already dressed in a gray tank top and black leather jacket, "Poked my eye."

I blurted out hysterical giggles and Ichiro glared over at me in annoyance, "That's not funny!"

Mitsu starting laughing after seeing Ichiro's eye twitch. Ichiro launched at me and I gasped when he grabbed hold of my and used his knuckles to dig into my ribs. I almost screamed, "N-N-Noo! D-Don't!"

My brothers were laughing at ME now and they know I hate to be tickled! I fought off against Ichiro while laughing my ass off. Mitsu finally found mercy and pulled Ichiro off me, "Are you quite done? The girls are gonna wonder what we're doing in here."

"Being murdered," I coughed out, feeling my ribs ache and they rolled their eyes.

"I didn't do it that hard," Ichiro said and I glared at him, straightening away from him when he grinned.

"Yes, you did! You could have used your fingers and not your knuckles," I winced rubbing my side.

"Don't be such a girl, Hiro," Ichiro rolled his eyes, using my nickname. I shot him a dirty look before blinking when Mitsu grabbed his bag and walked out the door without us.

"Hey!" I barked, grabbing my bag and rushing after him. Ichiro was right on my heels when Mitsu suddenly stopped. I bumped right into him and stumbled backwards. Ichiro steadied me before we both looked to what Mitsu was staring at.

The girls were standing together in a circle. They all looked so beautiful! Momoko was wearing her hair in a messy bun but had a red heart pin keeping her bangs off her forehead. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a loose pink off-the-shoulder shirt with a big red heart in the middle. She also wore a white skirt that seemed two inches above her knees and red flip-flops.

Kaoru's hair was how it usually was naturally around her face. She wore a thick black tank top that said 'WHATEVER' on it in white and she had black skinny jeans and white toms. On one of her wrists there were a few black, red, white, and green bracelets that almost seemed like a set.

And Miyako was practically glowing in my eyes. She had her blonde hair in her curly pigtails that ended to her elbows. She had on beige colored blouse on that hugged her right, but not too tightly. She wore complimenting blue shorts and fancy strap-on flip flops that had fake diamonds in it.

Each of them had on their contacts with Momoko's being blue, Kaoru's were hazel, and Miyako's were a light brown.

Kaoru caught us looking and rose an eyebrow at us just standing there gawking, "What?"

"Nothing," Mitsu replied quickly and we snapped out of our trance. I did notice that they quickly looked away from us too. Did Miyako think I look cute? Cause she looks so beautiful! I fidgeted with my clothes, blushing.

"What's with the looks?" Ichiro asked in confusion, his head tilting. I looked up, not getting what he meant. Then I noticed that they each looked uneasy.

"Well…someone left a rose on each of our changing tables," Momoko confessed and I just felt more confused. That was normal wasn't it? Sometimes fans spent money voluntarily and sent something especially for us.

"Why…"

"Each one had this card lying beside it," Miyako interrupted my question with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. They each lifted the cars in their hands and we came closer to see. I stopped in surprise. The card in their hands were like playing cards except instead of a 'K' for King there was a "T" and instead of the picture of a king there was a picture of a Lion.

"What the heck?" Ichiro blinked before glaring at the cards. Mitsu stared at the cards and I frowned.

"A lion, right? And that "T"….does it stand for Takaaki the Magician?" I asked, feeling odd about the whole thing.

The girls exchanged looks before Kaoru scowled, "That's what we're thinking. He was here earlier, right? What if he left these?"

"Only…we don't know why," Momoko muttered after glancing Miyako's way. Miyako looked worried and that made me mad at the guy.

"Well, don't worry about it. It's just a flower and a card. Maybe he's just a fan of your work," Mitsu smirked as the girls looked at him, "If anything else happens then you should tell the Professor."

Momoko sighed, "Yeah, you're right. It was just weird."

"I'd be weirded out too," Ichiro commented and Kaoru smirked, nodding her head in agreement, "I mean…if you're going to get a rose it should be from me."

Kaoru scoffed and threw her rose at him before walking away towards the refreshment table. Momoko giggled and Miyako sweat dropped.

"Uncalled for!" Ichiro yelled after her and scowled when she only shot him the finger. Mitsu face palmed when our brother stomped after Kaoru. Momoko and Miyako watched him walk away with wide eyes.

"I have really never met anyone that was Kaoru's match," Momoko commented with slight awe and amusement. Mitsu looked up at her and then chuckled.

"And I've never met a girl that could rile him up so much," He grinned and I laughed, nodding my head in agreement. Mitsu turned to Momoko, "Why don't we go over there and stop them from fighting too bad? Plus, I wanted to try one of those cinnamon rolls!"

At this Momoko begins to daze off with want in her contacted blue eyes. Miyako and I both sweat dropped at her. Mitsu laughed and followed after her when she skipped towards the refreshment table where Kaoru was wrestling against Ichiro to reclaim what I assume is her plastic cup. I shook my head.

I looked over at Miyako and noticed she was smiling warmly at Momoko and Kaoru. I blinked before smiling myself, "Miyako-chan, do you want something from the refreshment table?"

She looked up at me and shook her head, "No thanks. What about you?"

"I'm not that hungry yet," I chuckled and she nodded, smiling slightly, "I really think it's great singing with you."

"Oh," Miyako's eyes widened at the randomness of that and I noticed her cheeks turned a tad pink but she nodded with her same old smile, "I think it's great singing with you too."

I blushed this time. Her words made me happy but at the same time I couldn't help my competitive streak, "Which one of us do you think got the most cheers in the end?" I smirked.

She laughed loudly and shook her head before grinning up at me, "I'm not sure…but as usual I'd say it's a tie."

"We'll I guess we're just that good of rivals, huh?" I teased and she played along, which I found a bit surprising.

"I guess we are," She joked before gasping when Momoko came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm, tugging her away.

"Miya-chan you _have_ to try these cinnamon rolls!" Momoko gushed before dragging Miyako away from me and to the table. I blinked after them and saw Mitsu and Ichiro halving the last honey bun.

"Hey! I didn't get any!" I yelled as I walked towards them. They looked up at me then at each other before shrugging, putting the halves in their mouths. I frowned, "Hey! That's no fair!"

"You were expecting different?" Kaoru smirked over at me and I face palmed, sighing into my hand. Despite the loudness around us, I felt like everyone could hear it when my stomach growled.

I jolt when Ichiro turned and threw something at me. I caught it reflexively, almost dropping it, and saw that it was swish rolls. My mouth watered and I beamed up at my older brother, "Thanks!"

"Sure, sure," Ichiro laughed as Mitsu began handing out plastic cups. We had all just started eating and drink in silence when the Professor returned with Ken in tow. Ken looked really tired today. I bet school was so boring!

"Wow, you okay, Ken?" Miyako asked in concern and Ken just gave a thumb up.

"Stayed up late last night working on a project. I'm just tired," Ken smiled at Miyako's concern. Mitsu turned to the Professor.

"Is there a safe route for us?" He questioned and we all turned to hear his answer. The Professor nodded with a tiny smile as he looked at all of us.

"Yes, there's guard there to hold back fans just in case though. So, we should get going as fast as we can," The Professor advised and we nodded seriously. As much as we all loved our fans, there are some fans that could become overzealous or "love" us a bit too much. Things like having obsessions for us can sometimes be bad. Mitsu drove that into my head a million times when we are out in public.

We followed the Professor from the backstage out into a small hall that led to an exit. As promised, there were four or five guards around the door and there three more patrolling the alley were we now in.

The Professor and two of the guards quickly rushed us into the black slick limo waiting for us. My brothers and I sat on one side with Ken in the middle back. The girls sat beside Ken with the Professor finally sitting beside Kaoru.

There were a couple more bodyguards in the limo with us just in case of emergencies. The Professor told the driver where to go first and we were off. Once we were on the road I immediately let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes going out into public can be so worrisome. I noticed I wasn't alone in sighing in relief.

"So…" Mitsu cleared his throat and looked over at the girls, "Are you girls really excited to be on GOSSIP tomorrow?"

"Oh totally!" Momoko grinned as she looked over at Mitsu challengingly, "The host of GOSSIP wants to discuss our new album sales. We're currently shooting up the list!"

Mitsu grinned, "Yeah, I know. Cause our newest album was number one."

The girls all looked shocked and Momoko even gasped, drawing back in surprise. I chuckled and Ichiro laughed as Kaoru glared, "I consider that a challenge!"

"Of course," Ichiro winked, "You never truly beat us, do you? Always coming in second."

Kaoru fumed and almost launched t my brother. I sweat dropped as I looked over at Miyako who was shaking her head, "That's not true. Our last album before this one was number one."

Ichiro and Mitsu's faces fell, "Oh, right."

"Ha! You may be number one for new best album now but there is still time before the award ceremony!" Momoko grinned, looking determined. I felt that same fire as I clenched my fists.

"We'll be sure to stay on top then!" I grinned back and my brothers grinned along with me when the girls looked irritated.

"We'll let's just settle down or now," The Professor ordered with a nervous smile on his face. He was also sweat dropping at our behavior, "I do admire your determination though. You're great rivals."

"Yup! We'll always compete to outdo each other," Mitsu said with a simple smirk on his face, "The Puffs are the only ones capable of beating us anyways."

The girls' faces fell into shock as they stared at Mitsu while I nodded in agreement and Ichiro grunted in agreement as well. We always knew that. The girls are our equals, the only one's worthy enough of beating us. I smiled thoughtfully.

Kaoru scowled, "That was almost nice of you to say."

"Whatchu talkin' bout? It was nice to say," Ichiro grinned toothily and Kaoru rolled her eyes with a rare smile.

After that, the rest of the ride was pretty peaceful as we waited to be dropped off at our houses.

* * *

 _ **6:15 am the next day….**_

 _ **Momoko/Blossom's Point of View:**_

I huffed as I worked on my blue jean overalls that ended as shorts on midthigh. I had thigh high white socks and light pink toms on. My auburn hair was braided on the top into a thick high ponytail. I tied my famous trendy pink bow in my hair. Underneath my overalls I had a short-sleeved light pink t-shirt.

"Lucky~!" My sister, Kuriko, was in the room with me. She helped me pick out what to wear for the press conference today, "I wish I could be a star too!"

"You would get too shy, Kuriko," I grinned over at her as I brushed through my ponytail once more just to make sure it was smooth. She sighed and nodded her head, "You have bad stage fright., but that's okay!"

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's good enough to me to have a famous sister!" She winked and I laughed, messing up her hair before giving her a squeezing hug.

"Make sure you don't miss the bus!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of my room. I barely heard her reply as I ran down my stairs and into the living room. My Mom was picking up around the living room and we hugged before I rushed out to meet the taxi I had called over.

I gave him Mojo's company address and his eyes became round as the moon as they met my pink ones, "Holy shit! You're Hyper Blossom!"

Blushing, I nodded and felt myself heating up, "Yes, sir, I am."

"Mind if I get a signature when we get there?" He asked with sparkling eyes, "My little boy is 5 years old and he really likes you. I think he has a crush."

Warmth spread through my chest and I laughed, "Oh really? We'll I'll be sure to give you my signature."

He beamed and then drove off. I busied myself with looking out the window and rechecking my bag to make sure I had everything I needed to work throughout the day. I grabbed my Hello Kitty cased I-Phone 6 and checked my messages.

It took almost forty minutes to get to Mojo's agency and I got out to take a picture with the taxi driver and sign a small piece of notebook paper he thrust into my hand. I paid him before hurrying inside the company before anyone else down the street noticed me.

"Blossom!" I was greeted as soon as I walked into the building and up the first flight of stairs. I turned to Buttercup and smiled hugely. She was so cute!

She looked like she had straightened her short jet-black hair. Instead of it having an almost fluffy look, it was sleek and straight against her cheeks down to her chin. She must have cut it! It went to her shoulder's before…

Buttercup wore black fingerless gloves on her hands and a black choker on her neck. She had on a one-set outfit that looked like a thick black tank top connected to black shorts that ended on her thighs. Finally, she had shin-length black-laced boots.

"Wow, BC! Your Mom must have gotten to you," I teased, using her nickname and she rolled her eyes, almost looking like she wanted to face palm. I knew this meant that I was right. Her Mom sure could come through!

"At least it's my kind of style though," She slightly smiled before shaking her head, "You look cute today."

"Thanks!" I beamed and hooked my arm into hers, "Where's the others? We gotta be at the Town Hall soon, right?"

"Yeah, but it isn't far from here. The others are in the lounge," Buttercup muttered, looking annoyed for some reason, "Butch won't stop poking me in the sides. He won't leave me alone and I left for too cool off because I was scared I'd kill him."

I sweat dropped, "O-Oh…"

We rounded the corner into the hall and went to the very back then to the right where the open lounge area was. The others looked up when we walked in. I noticed that the Professor and Mojo were also there.

The first thing I noticed was Bubbles. She was standing near Mojo and looked to have been talking to him with Boomer. She was wearing a long white tank top, light blue jeans, a long tan brown cardigan, and thigh-high tan boots. She had a single pearl in each ear that Kaoru and I knew were given to her from her Grandmother. Lastly, she had a simple diamond necklace on.

"Bubbles!" I cheered, unhooking myself from Buttercup to run and hug her. She brightened instantly and hugged me back when I reached her.

"Lookin' good, Pinky," Brick hummed teasingly and I parted from Bubbles to frown at him. He was just staring at me with a smirk on his face that made me feel weird in my chest. He was wearing a brown beanie style hat on his head, a grey shirt underneath a red plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and red converse.

"Thanks," I muttered before looking away from him.

"Yes, you all look very good! I'm pleased!" Mojo complimented happily and I smiled, wondering why I already felt like I was going to get tired quickly. At least you were never bored with this group.

"I'm just excited to get this out of the way so we can perform some more," Boomer said as he turned to his brothers with a smile. They smiled back. I noticed that Boomer wore a black shirt with sketched blue designs on it, a dark blue scarf comfortably around his neck, black jeans, and dark brown shoes. He looked pretty good to be honest. With his boyish looks, it's no wonder he can make a crowd of females' swoon without noticing or even trying.

"I hear ya on that one, brother. If it's one thing I can't stand its rumors," Butch yawned as he stretched one arm over his head. Ichiro was wearing a black and white American Eagle jacket, dark skinny blue jeans, and black toms. He really complimented Buttercup's outfit.

"True," Buttercup agreed, earning a smirk from Butch.

"The limo's here, everyone. Let's hurry to Town Hall before we are late," The Professor announced after looking at his phone.

"Race ya!" Butch shouted to no one in particular as he pushed past Brick to run out the door first. Buttercup yelled and ran after him while Brick's eye twitched in annoyance. I sighed as the blues both sweat dropped.

We followed behind them and out the back-door exit. They were already in the limo with Buttercup sneering at a smug looking Butch. We climbed in and Mojo made sure to sit in-between Buttercup and Butch so their fighting stopped.

There was only a little bit of chatter about what we do throughout the day as we rode on. It didn't even take us more than 12 minutes before we were pulling up in front of a bunch of reporters, fans, or paparazzi in general. The cameras were flashing before we even got out of the limo.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I almost jumped when something touched my hand. I looked over and saw it was Brick. He was staring ahead at the crowd but he also looked like he was a tad nervous. He was better at me at not showing it. I was a bit surprised that he placed his hand over mine…in almost a comforting way?

We got out nervously and were bombarded with questions and camera flashes.

"Is it true that you tried to sabotage the Rowdyruff Boys' concert to further your own fame?"

"Are you guys all together now?

"Are you DATING?"

"Were you forced to sing with the Rowdyruff boys?!"

"Will you perform more songs together?"

"What was with the almost teasing songs at your last concert?!"

Buttercup looked almost pissed while I was blushing by the end of it when the Professor, Mojo, and some guards successfully helped push our way up the steps, passed the caution tape line were police were keeping the everyone in check. The town Mayor was up at the top, smiling welcomingly at us.

The Rowdies stood beside the Mayor on his left side with Mojo Jojo while the girls and the Professor took the Mayor's right side. The Mayor gave us one last meaningful smile and I noticed that Miss Bellum, his assistant, managed to somehow get the crowd's excitement under control.

"Now! This press conference is to clear up any concerns over the Powerpuff Girl Z's transition into Mojo Jojo's agency! If there are any unnecessary taunts or slander then the press conference will be over and everyone will leave, understood?" The Mayor cautioned as he looked serious.

The was a hum of agreements among the crowd and I scanned over them, trying to look as pleasant as possible even though I felt like the nerves would spill out of me like spaghetti noodles.

Miss Bellum took another step towards the edge, "Who wants to ask the first question?"

Immediately everyone started shouting and more pictures were taken. Miss Bellum chose a person at random, a reporter with his camera poised at us and a notebook in his hand, "Hi, my name is Brian Decker. I'm a budding reporter for Townsville's local newspaper. My question is for the Rowdyruff boys Z."

We looked over at the boys, we were calmly ready for any question thrown at them. I took a moment to admire Brick for that as the report continued, "To be honest, most of us are wondering about your concert where you performed 'Thanks for the Memories' and the Powerpuff Girls Z crashed your concert. How did it make you feel when they did?"

Buttercup blew out a breath beside me and I glanced at her nervously, she seemed to be getting more pissed off as time went by. Bubbles looked at the ground in slight shame at the memory.

Brick smiled and looked at his brothers, "Well I think we all agree that we were shocked and then concerned, because they fell from the platform. We thought they were hurt."

"We were worried about them having injuries but they were okay," Boomer smiled brighter than his brother and there were more camera flashes, "The question is how did we feel? Well we were disappointed that the concert was canceled but we were overall relieved that they were safe."

"What they said," Butch huffed out with a small smirk as the girls and I looked over at them with wide eyes. I didn't realize they had been that worried about us.

"Next question?" The Mayor prompted and the yelling began again, "You there with the brown shirt."

The girl beamed, obviously a fan, and looked towards us, "Hi! I'm Marie and my question are for the Powerpuff girls! Why are you working with the Rowdyruff boys now? Are you together?!"

There were more squealing and I wasn't alone in blushing. Figures that everyone would want to make that conclusion. I looked at the girls who gave me a certain look that I knew meant that they wanted me to start.

"Well, we originally went just to see the Rowdyruff Boys perform after they appeared on a talk show with us. When the platform fell and the concert was canceled, there were damage costs and the refund costs to the fans. We're in Mojo Jojo's company now to repay for the damages."

"As for the last question, no, we're not together," Buttercup answered almost roughly, crossing her arms, "We just work together now."

A hand went up and before the Mayor had the chance to call on him the person spoke up, "What about your comment at last night's concert where you said that you were 'friends'?"

Buttercup looked a tad uncomfortable now so Bubbles took a step forward to diverge the attention to her. She smiled warmly, "We are friends with the Rowdyruff boys, but we have a healthy sense of rivalry with them. We work together with them earnestly to make the fans happy."

There were some comments flying around as Buttercup and I shared a look with each other. Another person, a man, yelled out, "So you do not have a secret relationship with Rowdyruff boy's, Boomer?

Our eyes widened and I looked over to see that both Bubbles and Boomer's face flared beet red. Bubbles shook her head, "No, we are just friends and colleagues. We like working together as fellow singers."

"When will you perform your next concert together?"

"Soon," Brick answered with a grin and for some reason I blushed at the thought.

"Will you start making and producing more songs together?"

"Probably," Butch answered as he looked our way, "I think we'd make interesting songs together."

"Who do you think will win this year's Best New Album award?"

"I think it's going to be pretty close," I answered honestly and Brick looked over at me with slightly wide eyes before he smiled. Something passed through his eyes but he turned before I could figure out what.

An hour went by with all of us answering questions before the Mayor and Miss Bellum called it to end. The girls and I were almost falling to the ground in relief. Most of the questions seemed to be about our relationship to the boys. Even the boys looked a tad uncomfortable after all that.

We had to split up afterwards because of our schedules, so the girls, Professor, and I took a different car. We had vocal lessons next, then lunch, after lunch we had dance practice for our next show, and then we'd go over possible questions for our appearance on GOSSIP.

On the car ride over to Mojo's company, I noticed Bubbles was fidgeting with her tan brown cardigan, a troubled look in her blue eyes. I frowned, "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

She blinked over at me and Buttercup opened her eyes from where she was resting with her arms behind her head. Bubbles looked away from us for a moment before she looking back out the window thoughtfully, "That one guy…the one that asked me if I had a secret relationship with Boomer…I just thought that he looked like…"

She seemed to be having trouble with what she wanted to say and I felt concerned. Buttercup sat up straighter and scowled at her, "He looked like what, Bubs?"

Bubbles frowned, "I swear I'm not crazy….but I only caught a glimpse of him for a moment but he looked like that guy from before…that Takaaki guy."

My eyes widened and Buttercup leaned back, her eyes round with surprise. I tried to remember the guy, but at my angle, I didn't see him as well as Bubbles probably did.

The Professor, who had been silent because he was tired, was suddenly awake and aware as he looked at bubbles, "He's the one that was at your concert yesterday right?"

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah…I can't say for sure if it were him though. It kinda shocked me."

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't him. You know there are tons of fans that'd love to see us get with the Rowdyrude toads," Buttercup replied with disgust evident in her voice, making us all sweat drop at her.

I smiled over at Bubbles, "Even if it was him don't worry! Let's just focus on our work!"

"Yeah, you're right," Bubbles returned the smile and her blue eyes sparkled once again. I smiled even more as Buttercup started a different conversation but on the inside, I was curious. Why was that Takaaki guy coming around, if it were true? Was he looking to taunt us or ruin us somehow? I just don't get that vibe.

I looked up when Bubbles and Buttercup laughed at something she said. I smiled warmly and threw my worries out the window. I have a group to run after all!

* * *

 **How did you like it? I hope that I do the story justice! I really like this idea, after all! Please let me know what you think and if I somehow missed something! Thanks!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time but I keep getting messages so I made myself continue. I've been through a lot but I actually felt myself getting excited at the thought of writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Buttercup/Kaoru's Point of View:**_

By the time we made it to the backstage of GOSSIP, the girls and I were tired from our long schedules. We forced ourselves to perk up because we had been waiting to be on GOSSIP all week. Anyone who's anyone appears on this star. All the great stars have. I felt proud that my friends and I have made it this far!

Now if only I didn't have to wear the damn signature dress. I mean, it was black, and it _was_ easy to move and dance around in, but still! Ichiro (Butch) will never leave me alone about the damn thing.

I sighed loudly, and my friends turned to me from where we sat backstage, getting our hair and makeup done by our regular stylists. Blossom frowned towards me, "What's wrong, BC?"

BC was a shortened nickname for my alter ego Buttercup. I actually thought it was a pretty cool nickname. Far better than what Ichiro could come up with, "I was just thinking about our signature uniforms."

"They're so great," Bubbles gleefully replied, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, she thought it was. It didn't take much for her to be happy and she loves fashion of all kind, "I know you don't like it too much, but you look so amazing in it!"

"It's true," Blossom smirked at me when my eyes went wide, and I blushed. I crossed my arms and glanced away as they giggled at my reaction. My stylist finished fluffing out my ink black hair and I looked at my hair as well as my thick black eyeliner. I didn't allow any other makeup other than eyeliner and occasional eyeshadow. I nodded in thanks at my stylist before going over to wardrobe and changing into my signature green Powerpuff Girls Z uniform. I clicked our black PPGZ choker on.

"Thanks for your help," Bubbles offered her stylist a smile that made her blush and I rolled my eyes again. It was so easy for everyone around Bubbles to blush because of her and she doesn't seem to notice it. Just like Boomer. Blossom finished dressing and stepped out. Our eyes met, and she grinned at me happily, giving me a peace sign. I barely smothered laughter at the random happiness she exhibited.

A minute later Bubbles came out of her dressing room with her PPGZ uniform on just in time for the Professor and Ken to walk in. Ken grinned at us, "Hey girls! I'm so happy that your GOSSIP time is after school, so I could be here."

"We really appreciate that," Blossom beamed as Bubbles nodded in agreement. Ken just beamed back, and I laughed.

"I think we should get you girls going. The talk show has just begun it's intro and you'll be announced soon," The Professor said as he looked at us all fondly. I thought of my own father's gaze and looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, let's go then," Blossom agreed as we followed him with promises from Ken that he'd take photos for us. The Professor led us closer to the main stage before an assistant met us there.

"Hello girls. You'll have to come this way because you'll be revealed by the curtain Hachi-san will pull," He explained as we calmly listened and nodded. The Professor agreed to stay in sight for us as usual as we followed the assistant to the back of the main stage behind the curtain. He smiled as we all stood side-by-side, "Now, you'll be announced in two minutes so be ready."

"Thank you," Bubbles bowed her head in respect and the assistant blushed, almost swerving straight into the wall before he nervously dipped away. I struggled to hold my laughter, but Blossom was giggling under her breath.

"This will go greatly girls," Blossom said after a moment had passed. She was nervously brushing through her auburn orange hair with her fingers. Bubbles and I exchanged a look.

"You are right, Blossom," I grinned as she blinked at me. Bubbles smiled as well, "We're finally going to be on GOSSIP. Isn't that amazing? We can totally rub it in the boys' faces later."

Blossom laughed, smothering it with her hand. A moment later our expressions dropped when the host of GOSSIP Hachi-san announced, "And now I will show you who our surprise guests are!"

We straightened immediately, and I forced a smirk on my face as well as a hand on my hip. Bubbles smiled without trying too much and held her hands behind her. Blossom beamed, all nervousness gone, as the curtains were pulled back by Hachi-san.

The crowd of people sitting in the audience gasped and I snickered slightly to see some people's eyes go wide and others choke on either food or drinks they had with them. Immediately there was an explosion of chatter, noise, and cheers.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Blossom!" "UGH HER HAIR IS AMAZING!" "I want her bow!"

"Bubbles!" "SO CUTE!" "She's so beautiful!"

"Buttercup!" "AH!" "Look over here!" "So cool!"

I tried to answer by wave or by looking to as many fans that called my name, but it was difficult to hear some of what was said. Hachi-san, the host, put on a big smile as he gestured with his hands for us to come further on stage. We walked towards the three chairs that were obviously meant for us and as we waved we stood in front of the chairs while Hachi-san stood in front of his just off to the side a little from us, so he could face us better.

"All right now. Settle down. I know this was an exciting surprise," Hachi-san laughed. Blossom and Bubbles giggled as the crowd began to quiet to hear what he said. Thankfully we had been given small mics to clip on our vests, so the fans could hear us better. Hachi-san turned to us, "Why don't we take a seat now?"

I immediately sat down and crossed one leg over the other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bubbles sit down all lady-like and I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained. Blossom sat the closet to Hachi-san while Bubbles was in the middle and I was the last. I didn't mind. I somehow would get nervous being so close to the famous host of GOSSIP.

"Thank you for having us here Hachi-san," Blossom said politely as Hachi-san looked pleasantly surprised that she had said that.

"Yes, we're so excited to be here and finally meet you," Bubbles smiled easily, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Thank you," Hachi-san grinned, "It's an honor to finally meet you three rising stars. You're the subject of most gossip ironically so you couldn't have come at a better time!"

"Yes, a lot has happened," Bubbles replied calmly, which calmness was always her forte, "We are happy to be able to settle things in our new company."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure everyone had already heard of the press conference you all did earlier," Hachi-san said aloud, addressing both us and the audience who poured out a flood of answers, "I'm sure you've already been asked many questions, so I hope you don't mind answering more."

"Oh, of course not," Blossom grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her pink eyes softened, "Some of the fans might not have been able to hear or see the press conference so I don't want them to be confused."

"That's very kind of you," Hachi-san smiled warmly, obviously pleased by our answers so far. I felt my heart skip a beat. I haven't answered anything yet, but I hope my personality doesn't get the girls and I frowned upon, "So I have a question myself. How did you girls start out in your careers as singers?"

"Our manager was at my school during a talent show and scouted me," Blossom replied shyly, and the audience cheered for it. It was almost too easy to know what the fans and the crowds wanted from us sometimes.

"I was skating in the park during a festival and our manager recruited me," I spoke up with a grin as the host looked over at me with polite interest, "I was initially unsure about singing but I like it."

"Plus, she's pretty good at it," Blossom winked over her shoulder at me which had a flood of agreements around the room that made me blush. Damn Blossom. She snickered at me.

"I was also scouted at a talent show for my singing and piano skills," Bubbles said cheerfully, "It was Blossom who had the idea to let us become an idol group though."

Blossom blushed as Hachi-san looked impressed, "That is amazing! I'm very impressed with you three. And you seem to be very humble about your fame."

"I'd hope so," I scowled as Hachi-san laughed. The unease melted away in my chest. I didn't want to change who I was, but I knew that I could come off bitchy and I was glad it didn't seem that way so far.

"I also have one more question before I let someone from the crowd ask," Hachi-san said aloud, grinning when the crowd cheered again. I didn't notice at first, but people had their phones out taking pictures or recording us. I was relieved that I knew they weren't allowed to post any recordings online.

"Okay, what's your question?" Blossom asked with a small goofy smile on her face.

"When and how did you first meet your rivals, the Rowdyruff boys Z?" Hachi-san asked eagerly. The girls and I stiffened at the mention of their idol group name at first before we relaxed.

"Well, we first met them after they had auditioned in their company. Our company buildings are on the same block, so we often saw each other when we came and went there," Blossom explained first, a startling calmness overtaking her pink eyes.

"We've always kind of met each other during various events and would compete," I shrugged out before looking at the audience. I smiled at a couple of little girls who were staring at me with awe, "They've always made it a point to try and beat us in sales as well as everything else."

"As for when, I'd say we met them a couple of years ago," Bubbles smiled earnestly, "Since we debuted at the same time our fans often associate us together anyways. It is like we were destined to be rivals!"

"I see. I'd have to agree with that Bubbles," Hachi-san laughed before he turned towards the audience. We did as well, and the light shone on a young lady as she stood. The poor woman was shaking slightly but her eyes were bright, "Hello miss. What is your name and what is your question for the Puffs?"

"Hi! Oh my gosh, it's so amazing to see you three up close!" The woman said in a rush as we laughed, "I'm Amy! Um, my question is for Buttercup!"

My eyes widened as I straightened, "Sure. What's your question?"

"I know you don't like talking about it…but I was curious. How do you honestly feel about Butch from the Rowdyruff boys Z? You said previously that you were friends, but a lot of people are saying otherwise," She blabbered, turning red the longer she spoke.

I fought the urge to sigh but smirked instead, "Butch is my rival. He's the only one that could beat me, I guess. I'm not in love with him like some rumors say though. We are friends, I guess. He likes to pick on me and bother me but he's a pretty cool guy, I guess."

"That's a lot of I guess's," Blossom teased as my face turned red and I scowled at her. The crowd and Hachi-san laughed though.

After the laughter died down the light shone on another person, a large guy, who stood up eagerly when the light hit him. Immediately Blossom and I had to hold our breaths to keep from laughing because the large brown-haired man was wearing a t-shirt with Bubbles' face on it.

Bubbles eyes went wide but she calmed herself immediately and that was almost my undoing. I was grinning so hard from keeping laughter inside as the man spoke, "Hey! I'm Lenny and I love you so much Bubbles! You're just so pretty and awesome! I love hearing you sing!"

Bubbles laughed, and she actually seemed happy, "Thank you so much. I'm glad to hear that. Do you have a question for me, Larry?"

The guy, Larry, looked ready to pass out from being spoken to directly. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened to us. Mainly it happens to Bubbles and her fans but one time it did happen to me, "Y-Yes, wow! I just w-wanted to know if you have other interests than singing and playing the piano."

Bubbles face brightened, "Oh yes, I do! I also love fashion and modeling. I like to draw and sometimes I draw my own outfits. I also paint sometimes."

After a few more minutes of questions from the audience, Hachi-san directed focus back to him, "Alright, it's obvious most of those questions are about you and the Rowdyruff boys Z. Does this annoy you?"

"To be honest, it is sometimes annoying when people keep asking us if we are dating but we understand why they do," Blossom spoke up in a kind tone as she smiled at the crowd, "We'll answer any questions the fans have."

"That's very professional of you," Hachi-san said with a glowing smile as he stared at Blossom. He looked over towards the crowd before addressing us again, "Has anyone other than the Rowdyruff boys Z showed interest in you?"

The girls and I fell silent as we thought about Takaaki the Leo and how he left cards in our dressing rooms along with a rose. My thoughts also went to what Hachi-san just said. What does he mean by the Rowdyruffs have shown interest in us? Why does everyone see it that way?

"No," I lied smoothly, trying not to let my annoyance show. We sometimes must do things we don't want, I reminded myself, "We've had other idols support us before if that's what you mean."

"I see," Hachi-san beamed before he asked a few more questions mainly about us. We were careful not to give anything away that would reveal our real identities which was harder than you would think. He asked about our families, hobbies, friends, etc.

After that he moved on to asking us about our favorite memories during our careers and what our careers were like day-to-day which was easier to explain. Then after thirty-minutes, a bell rang, and Hachi-san gasped, "Uh oh! Looks like that's all the time we have left everyone."

The room immediately buzzed with noise and disagreements, but Hachi-san smiled, "The Powerpuff girls Z will be outside shortly to sign autographs and take pictures for a bit."

We nodded in agreement and the cheering in the room got louder as people began to exit. Hachi-san gave the cue to stop recording and we stood when he did. We thanked him again and each took turns shaking his hand.

"It was nice to meet you three. You handled yourselves very well out there. I'm very impressed," Hachi-san grinned as he handed Blossom a card, "Give this to your manager and I'd be honored to set up more appointments with you all in the future."

We were all practically floating backstage. The girls and I cheered and laughed happily together. Blossom hugged both Bubbles and I to her like she does sometimes I didn't fight it this time.

"You girls did amazing!" The Professor said as he handed us each a water bottle when we finally met up with him. Ken was at his side with his camera in his hands.

"Yeah! I caught a lot of good pictures," Ken laughed.

"That's good," Bubbles giggled, "Thanks for taking pictures for us Ken."

"No problem."

"So, Professor, will there be enough security out front when we go to do autographs and sign pictures?" Blossom asked hesitantly after a moment. We went silent as the Professor rose an eyebrow.

"Of course, there will be. It will be properly contained by staff," He reassured us, and I watched Blossom and Bubbles sag in relief. I grinned.

"Well let's not keep them waiting!" I said as I hooked my arms in theirs. They looked shocked at my unusual behavior, but I ignored it. I hate it when they are overly worried about something. If that Takaaki guy is bothering them that much, then it is pissing me off.

Plus, I actually like the moments when we get to take pictures and sign autographs with our fans.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles/Miyako's Point of View:**_

The staff out front was heavily guarding the area just as promised. Once we stepped foot out the front cameras were flashing. I noticed with relief that there were three lines. On each line our names were written on a piece of paper taped to each line.

"Let's do this, girls. Scream if you encounter weirdos," Blossom smiled towards Buttercup and me. I nodded nervously. Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked towards her line in the middle. Blossom's was on the left of hers and mine was on BC's right.

I put on an easy smile, reassured that staff, Ken, and the Professor were behind us. I walked up to my line and met the first person there. I giggled when the man there turned so red that it even swallowed up his ears. I signed the magazine the girls and I modeled for before. I realized that he wanted me to sign my own picture and I did so with a blue sharpie. I always signed my name as curvy and pretty as I could with little bubbles at the end.

Next, I met two different woman and then a man who wanted both pictures and signatures. Staff hovered close by as each time they got close for the picture. It was reassuring to know if someone tried anything it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Hi!" A little toddler, a little girl, waved at me and my heart melted at her blonde pigtails. She was trying to wear it like me. I glanced at her mom and dad, who were staring at me and her daughter with a fondness.

"Well hi there," I smiled happily, kneeling to her level. Her blue eyes went large and I giggled, "Do you want me to sign something?"

"Pic'ure!" She grinned toothily, her eyes lighting up.

"She wants you to sign this picture please," Her mom laughed as she handed over a picture of just me alone in a fashion magazine. I beamed.

"Sure!" I said brightly as I wrote a cute little message and signed my name. I took pictures with the family and hugged the little girl before waving them goodbye. I loved moments like those.

"I'd like a signature please," A man's voice spoke, and I turned, a smile on my face before I got a look at the man. My eyes widened to see him in a hoodie. A feeling on uneasiness blossomed in my chest.

"Sure," I answered, nodding my head hesitantly, "What would you like me to sign?"

"Can you sign this?" He asked slowly, his eyes never leaving my face. I tried not to frown but I suddenly felt afraid. Was this…it could be that guy, Takaaki the Leo? He gestured with his hand and my eyes widened as he presented me with a card that was printed with a Lion instead of a Joker.

"I can," I trailed off, not quite able to keep the shock off my face. He smiled slightly and that was a bit disarming, so I took the card and signed it as usual. I glanced back up at him, but he was still staring at me through the hood. I now noticed his green eyes. This was definitely him. I handed him the card.

"Thank you," He grinned, his white teeth standing out in the shadow of his hood. A shiver rushed through my body, "Can I also get a picture?"

A part of me wanted to refuse but I remembered the staff and friends behind me, so I nodded, plastering a smile on my face. He took out his phone and moved closer, his shoulder almost touch as he held the camera away from us. I got ready to smile again but then he spoke as soon as our backs were turned from the staff, "So you don't remember me?"

"Huh?" I said in confusion as I glanced over at him, but I saw a cold smirk on his face. My eyes widened, and I stepped away from him, but he grabbed my wrist easily and yanked me forward. He was pulling my face towards his. My eyes widened in horror and I remembered what Blossom said, "NO!"

Just as our lips brushed I pushed him away just as a couple of the staff pushed him away from me and herded me back. I felt dizzy from all the sudden action and I was aware of yelling and complaining but I couldn't take my eyes off the hooded man I believed to be Takaaki the Leo.

He avoided the staff and was suddenly in the crowd before he blended in and disappeared. The staff were dismissing people and going after the guy while the others were herding me towards the other girls. Blossom ran to me immediately, "Bubbles"!

"What happened?" BC demanded but I had no time for a response as we were rushed to our limo, the one we came here in. The Professor and Ken joined us and as soon as the door shut the driver was taking off. I didn't realize I was breathing fast until it was finally quiet. Everyone turned to me, "What happened, Bubbles?"

"Takaaki, that guy, he was there and he-" I clenched my eyes shut and felt them water. Why do I always get myself into the situations? Just why?

"What?!" BC growled as she punched one of her fists into her other one. Blossom came closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

I felt a bit better, so I told them everything and I never knew looks could kill until I saw BC snarling out the window. Even Blossom looked mad, the type that was calm before the storm. Her arm was tight around my shoulder. The Professor immediately promised to hire us some personal bodyguards and that he was going to investigate the other idol. If Takaaki the Leo was a famous magician, why does he seem to think I should know him personally? I've never met him!

He seemed to have a lot of contempt for me, but I know I've always done my best to treat people nicely. I just don't understand why he'd try to force a kiss on me. I rubbed my lips with my wrist and felt horrible. That was my first kiss and our lips only brushed but still. I didn't want it to be like that!

I felt somewhat depressed as we made it safely back to the company building. We went inside silently and climbed up the stairs without a word. We went to the lounge area before we paused.

"Oh hey!" Brick was there with his brothers. They were sitting around lazily with snacks. Mojo JoJo was at a desk across the way, working with concentration. Brick smiled at us, "So how'd it go?"

Then the polite greeting grew silent and their faces changed when they took a good look at our expression. Butch jumped up, and he actually looked worried, which was rare. He was staring directly at BC as he came closer, "What happened? Was it sabotaged or something? Did someone say something?"

"No, the show went great," BC shook her head before crossing her arms and growling, "But afterwards we were taking pictures and signing autographs and that stupid pervert Takaaki the whatever tried to make a move on Bubbles."

"What!?" The boys gasped as their eyes went wide. Mojo suddenly went silent; his eyes went large as they all suddenly looked at me. I blushed and rubbed my arm anxiously.

"The staff helped me. He seems made at me because I don't remember him or something," I explained a bit and my eyes met Boomer's before they widened to see anger there in his cerulean blue eyes. That never happens. He never gets really angry.

"Well thank God you had staff there," Brick frowned before looking at Blossom, "Nothing else happened?"

"No," Blossom cocked an eyebrow and Brick just nodded.

"Why don't you girls sit here and relax until you feel calmer?" The Professor offered before glancing at Mojo, "I need to speak with you about hiring bodyguards."

"Right," Mojo nodded seriously, and I saw anger in his eyes too. That was oddly endearing. I didn't know he cared for me that much. After they left I noticed Ken went with them and it was just the girls and I with the boys.

It was awkwardly silent before Brick broke the silence, "So, you girls want some soda? We also have snacks."

"Heck yes!" Blossom beamed, and I smiled to see her face lighten up. I didn't like them being angry or sad on my behalf. BC was still frowning but Butch grinned and threw a honey bun at her. It hit her chest and bounced off into the floor. Butch immediately started laughing.

"You idiot!" BC shouted, grabbing the honey bun and jumping on him. They wrestled a bit, but my attention was grabbed by Boomer moving closer to me. My heart skipped a beat nervously for some reason.

"Are you really okay?" He asked quietly so the others couldn't hear us.

"Yes. I'm just really confused and honestly, a bit scared," I confessed as he nodded sympathetically, "He obviously doesn't like me very much, but he also tried to kiss me. I don't understand him."

"Me either," Boomer spat out, making me jump at the venom it contained. He was glaring at the floor, "I used to really like his shows but now I hate him. How dare he try to steal a kiss from you."

I blushed, not quite sure what to say to that. Boomer blinked before looking at me with a slight blush on his face, "No one should steal kisses from girls or boys. It should be special."

"Right," I nodded, surprised that he thought so. That was cute. I smiled, "Actually, I'm feeling a bit better."

"Really?" He questioned, looking confused before he smiled, "Well that's good. Want a Pepsi?"

"Sure," I giggled, accepting it when he finally reached over, barely avoiding a kick or hit from Butch and BC. I sweat dropped, "Thank you."

"No problem!" He beamed, and I smiled back. I opened my drink and took a sip, feeling calmer with all my friends around me, "So, I'm looking forward to our next concert."

"Yeah, me too," I said cheerfully.

"About that," Brick butted in with Blossom at his side. Both were munching on small strawberry cakes. I sweat dropped again alongside Boomer, "I learned when we're doing another concert together."

"Oh. When is it?" BC asked as we all turned to see her keeping Butch away from her with her foot as she sipped on a soda. Butch glared as he cursed at her. Blossom sighed and shook her head.

"It's in a couple of days. We're going two cities over to do it," Brick announced with ease, not slighted by the scene in front of him. Wow, "We will also have a photo shoot together."

"What?!" Blossom nearly choked and Brick grinned. Boomer and I exchanged a look before we both smiled at each other. BC groaned as Butch snickered at her.

"Looks like you need to get used to being with us a lot, babe."

"Don't call me that," BC said darkly, and Butch sweat dropped.

It appears I won't have much time to ponder why this Takaaki guy did what he did and why because I'll be too busy with my work as well as dealing with all of us being together more often. I'm looking forward to it!


End file.
